<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Boiled Sweet by Knott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038512">Hard Boiled Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott'>Knott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双a设定，不涉及生子，请谨慎阅读</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fletcher/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章</p><p>Ray不是到这里来寻找惊喜的。</p><p>他只是来找他需要的东西：一个alpha的老二。</p><p>Ray不是说这个爱好有多么正常。身为一个alpha，他这辈子也成为不了一个汁水横流的omega，而且就算他是，恐怕也不是alpha们会趋之若鹜的那一种，为什么他不能像其余人一样，给自己找个合适的o，哪怕仅仅为了上床？因为那个选择很久以前就失效了，在他试过alpha的阴茎以后。</p><p>幸运的是，在一定的范围内，这个爱好仍然能够得到满足。因为这个世界上不仅有给alpha和他们看上的omega准备的爱之旅店，也有属于他们这类人的地方。只要你知道到哪儿去找。只能和Alpha在一起的Alpha，基佬们，是的，Ray知道别人都是怎么称呼他这种人的。但是想要一个alpha的结，或者想要把自己成结的老二塞进另一个alpha的洞里，并没有别人告诉你的那么糟糕，而且也不像电视剧演的那样，只是一场货真价实的强奸。像集邮或者是收集哈雷机车一样，Ray保证这是个健康的爱好，只不过他收集的是alpha的老二而已。</p><p>他为什么没有尝试开展一段正常的，alpha之间的浪漫关系？别开玩笑了，Alpha们可不是相濡以沫的品种。不管他们中某些人有多基，只要你当着某人的面，稍微在谈话中提到一下建立稳定关系的可能性，此人会立刻从纽约下东区订张船票跑到哥斯达黎加，而且这辈子的剩余时间都不会和你说话。假如你再展望一下教堂，那么太好了，不到下个复活节，你就已经成了从这里到七十二街所有基佬的笑柄。Ray绝不是那种贱货，所以让教堂见鬼去吧。</p><p>出于上述原因，他现在置身于麦迪逊大道的其中一家酒吧。Ray选中这里不是因为这里的男士洗手间多有格调，或者这里的墨西哥黑啤多么对他的胃口，尽管其中的一半原因——唔，可以说确实由男洗手间而起。在这个周六夜晚，Ray正站在男士洗手间其中的一格，身后是关上的门，耳边是Peggy Lee的音乐。这是不是提示了什么？没错，Center Guilt是一间持有卖酒执照的正常酒吧，但它也是一个像Ray这样的人来偶尔放松一下神经的地方，这里有不少和他一样的顾客，尽管他们看起来都是正常alpha，而且假若你暗示他们不是的话，十有八九还得挨上一顿痛打——但Ray已经说过了，你只是需要知道到哪去找而已。</p><p>他一定走神了太久，隔板上的敲击声开始变得不耐烦起来。Ray能判断出那个alpha，在隔壁隔间里，半醉，不耐，他闻起来就是这样的，而且他身上还沾着omega的气息——Ray摇了摇头，他不想成为一个已婚男人在漫长的一天后想要回归自我时的消遣。他过去遇到过这样的，在他还不知道更好的时候。他们通常粗暴，缺乏耐心，会用污言秽语侮辱你或者拉扯你的头发。这和这些家伙在家时的形象并不完全一致，但这并不关Ray的事。他不反对粗暴，在恰当的时候那甚至能成为一针兴奋剂，但成为一个发泄对象是另一回事。抑制越久的性欲爆发起来越没有边界，更何况，没人愿意感受一只戴着结婚戒指的手撸动你的结。</p><p>Ray在隔板上敲了一下。一个清晰的“不”。那人咕哝了句什么，推开相邻隔间的门离开了。Ray突然很想来根大麻，白寡妇会混淆他的味道，这足够吸引一些新手alpha，有益于他的猎艳之旅。刚认识到自己是基佬的alpha们通常都希望找到一个闻上去不太像alpha的对象，这既能满足他们的自尊心，又不至于让他们惊慌失措到软掉。Ray最搞不明白的就是这一点：如果你已经认识到你的性向并且闯进Center Guilt这种酒吧，那么你最不需要担心的就是别人会怎么看你。但是不管怎么样，Ray就是这样抽上大麻的——某个和他年龄差不多的alpha告诉他这会让上床变得容易，后来那被证明是骗人的鬼话，但在当时，那狗娘养的有根不错的老二，所以Ray信了他的邪。（现在如果有人提议抽根大麻再来做爱，Ray会直接叫他滚去吃屎，因为他毫无疑问是个贱货，而且上次和alpha做爱也许还是在公元前。）</p><p>Ray嘴里衔着纸烟，打着了火，边吞云吐雾边在不堪回首的往事中漫游。很有可能今晚会扑个空，他在脑子里搜寻着别的地方：野猫酒吧，得和女alpha同性恋们抢食物，那很有趣，可是今晚免了；莫里和莱斯不错，但Ray最不想的就是去看看那对男基佬——莫里和莱斯是一对alpha，也是那里的老板——有多么恩爱，而且那地方讨厌的金融区贱货也太多。不，他有点累了，而且在喝得半醉又飞了叶子的情况下最好也别开车。Ray决定再给自己半小时，接下来没有收获，他最好还是回家去听自己的Peggy Lee收藏——在某个深夜电台里。</p><p>卷烟抽到一半，隔壁有人推门进来。Ray眯起眼抱牢双臂没动，告诉自己来人可能只是来撒个尿。他是在听到某种响动以后才意识到对方不是来上洗手间的，那是皮带解开的声音。到目前为止，一切还可以被解释为大麻带来的幻觉，然而下一秒，Ray听到了清晰的敲击声，两下轻，一下重。那头一片安静，尽管被音乐盖住了一半，但Ray仍能听到某种呼吸，粗粝到超乎想象。麝香味，绷紧的躁动。该死，Ray忘掉口中的烟：这是个发情中的alpha。</p><p>不算最好的选择，但运气也不算太糟。他又不是个未结合的omega，没什么可操心的，唯一麻烦的是发情的alpha分不清自己搞的是omega还是alpha，所以事后让他们承认自己是个该死的基佬有点困难，他们更有可能会一脸惊讶地看着你，装出一副刚醒酒的样子。“什么？我们认识并且搞过？什么时候？”，或者“别扯淡了，贱货，你唯一搞过的就是omega的骚穴”——这种事情过去不是没有发生过。不过去他妈的，Ray又不是在挑选长期伴侣。</p><p>他回敲两下以示同意。</p><p>他的脑子并没有完全参与这一决策工作，所以下一秒他会后悔也说不定。</p><p>隔壁那家伙并没有浪费时间。一阵衣物摩擦声，随后是一根alpha的阴茎。这家伙已经完全勃起，硬度惊人。Ray一点也不意外。据说发情期的alpha对着一个地上的洞也能硬起来，实际情况当然没有传说中这么夸张，但是，这群家伙中确实有不少人就算对着alpha也能硬起来，而且那个数字远远比人们认为的要多——当他们喝得足够醉，或者足够饥渴的时候，这种情况是会发生的。你不可能总是那么走运，刚好有一个未结合的omega在你附近。眼前这家伙就很饥渴，他一直按捺不住地调整着站姿，他的呼吸声急促，嘶哑得就像呻吟。</p><p>他还可能随时会成结。别忘了这种可能。Ray皱着眉头，想起上次被一个成结的alpha搞到一团糟，胡茬和镜片上全是滑液的经历。</p><p>但是去他妈的。Ray的老二再次帮他做了决定。至少这是根完美的阴茎，没有沾着omega的蜜液——你永远不知道上一张alpha爬上过的床会是哪里，这只是就个人经验而言——上面也没有穿着讨厌的环。隔壁那家伙没有催促——完全合理，他为什么要？没人会拒绝这根老二。Ray的阴茎渴切地悸动。他已经能想象出自己含着这样一根老二给自己打手枪的样子。</p><p>于是他双膝落地，把舌头放在它该在的位置上，他不再年轻的膝盖因此而发出抗议。</p><p>他的嘴很快便找准位置，隔壁的喘息声变得粗粝。Ray跪在马桶旁，双手撑在膝盖上压低身子，凑向那个alpha的阴茎。它变得更硬，这就对了宝贝。Ray哑声说“是的”边拉把另一只手的手掌伸进自己的长裤里，按压着自己的勃起。痛苦的哼吟一时盖过了对方的低笑。唇瓣缓缓擦过柱身，绕过龟头，舌尖停留在尿道口上打转，Ray尽可能地延长这挑逗的时间。</p><p>“别犯贱，”那家伙取笑。“你撑不了这么久。”</p><p>“你可不知道这一点。”</p><p>受到挑衅，Alpha的气息变得浓郁，而这正是Ray想要的。他拿鼻尖蹭过它的整个长度，它凶狠地弹回来打在他的脸上，Ray呻吟出声，完全饥渴得像个荡妇。他需要这个，老天，他的阴茎在他自己掌中勃然跳动，而他的手掌远远提供不了他真正需要的。阴茎的硬度使得头脑发晕，Ray的两条腿开始打颤。他草草把对方的肉棒舔舐了一遍，服侍得漫不经心又有些粗俗。那根鸡巴上沾着他的唾液，粗壮得有些惊人，前戏到此为止了，Ray向后撤，放开那个人的阴茎并且自己朝后坐了回去。他听到一声不满的咕哝，那人的老二还在原地等待着。</p><p>别急，Ray冷静地听着另一边迷乱的吸气声。吊一个alpha的胃口通常有用，如果你不想今天晚上的好运太快结束的话。这个alpha可以离开，但他并没有，只是迷乱的抽气渐渐变成了带着不耐的呼吸。Ray让他再等了一阵，也许不超过十秒，然后他重新凑到隔板上的那个小洞旁边，跪在地上摆好了姿势。不同的是，这次他会用嘴接住那根捅进来的老二。</p><p>“来吧。”Ray告诉对方。Alpha都喜欢发号施令，他也不例外。</p><p>那人的阴茎从洞口伸了进来，这次它直接撞进Ray的口腔。被填满的感觉实在是太好，Ray含着对方的阴茎呻吟。他听到一声有些惊讶的“喔”——里面带着某种评判，但Ray现在懒得理会。他正忙着前后摆动头颅，卖力地吞吐那根阴茎，让火热的触感直接通往他的腹部。如果他能让这家伙在成结前射在他脸上，那么今晚也不算是完全白搭。当然，那是在他完全掌控局面的情况下。处在发情期的alpha并不配合，好几次他抬胯撞向Ray的喉管，让他沙哑地呛咳起来，不得不慢下节奏，这让他显得有些狼狈，而对方似乎很享受这种声音。</p><p>他自己也需要射。但延长高潮前的时刻感觉更好，Ray忽视自己的硬挺，专注于服务另外一个人。他的嘴唇包裹住那人的肉棒，吮吸到双颊凹陷下去，跪在自己的西装上迫不及待地翘着屁股，另一只手已经绕到臀后往肉穴里塞进一根手指。他翘起屁股，夹紧自己的手指，试图将它往里推得更深。作为一个符合资格的alpha基佬，Ray在离开家门时就已经彻底润滑过自己的屁眼，现在那里湿滑得如同一个omega的生殖腔——不是说一个发情的alpha能分清这两者。Alpha撞入他口腔的节奏变得混乱，Ray的手指屈起时意外撞到某一点,使得他的大腿夹紧了。身体在意外降临的快感下喉腔松开，热情迎上，吞下那根阴茎直到深喉。<br/>操，那个Alpha骂道。他开始粗鲁地摆动胯部，撞进Ray的咽喉深处，Ray留在原地没动，这就是他来到这里所要寻找的。Alpha的大鸡巴堵住他的嘴，一直操到他的喉咙，让他既痛苦而又爽到地哽咽。他呛咳着用鼻子呼吸，但一刻也没叫那个alpha停下。他紧贴在洞口，让对方掐住他的下颚，一下又一下把肉棒往里送。他太硬了，他的屁股已经含不住自己的手指。Ray的手回到自己的老二上，前液已经浸湿了布料，他仓促地撸动着自己，因为被迫容纳另一个人而节奏凌乱。当他的嘴巴被操得一团糟时，润滑液从他的屁股里流出来，这种感觉还真的有点像被人摁在厕所里干了一回。Ray在这种想象中濒临高潮，希望后面能含住点什么，但Alpha的阴茎把他钉在那里。</p><p>那根硬物在他的口腔里猛地前冲，Ray轻声抽噎，双颊凹陷地含住它，迎接射入口中的精液。可是它却从底部膨胀起来，Ray听到耳边粗重的、长长的吸气声。该死，Ray被老二操控的脑子突然醒了过来，这狗娘养的打算在这时候成结。Ray从那逐渐胀大的阴茎上抽离却已然太迟，唇舌缓慢的撤出被当做是一种挑逗。对方没打招呼再次捅进他的口腔里。</p><p>“没错，给我含住它。”那Alpha哑着嗓子说。“接住爹地的结，达令。”</p><p>好极了，Ray现在无法表达自己的抗议。又一个喝得半醉以为自己搞了个omega的贱货，还有什么是新鲜的？你不会叫一个alpha达令，除非你想某天被人打破脑袋或者饱以一顿老拳。这个Alpha显然把他误以为是某种omega贱货了，会给Alpha舔结的那种。这一切都有些侮辱人，可是这完全不合时宜地令Ray兴起了，他松开喉关，吞入对方的硬物开始做起活塞运动，好像这正是他想要的——在一个Alpha成结的过程中含住对方的老二。他能感觉到Alpha的气息变得不同，带着成结前慵懒的肆意，某种即将成型的领地意识。结完全成型后，插在Ray嘴里的阴茎抽离开去。Alpha的浓烈味道蔓延在他的鼻间，其中也有一部分是Ray自己的，Ray的自制力濒临边界。他快要到了，那个狗娘养的和他的老二在等着。</p><p>Ray眯起眼，把舌头伸出来露在外面，向对方展示自己舔上对方的结的样子。Alpha嘶地抽气，溢出词不达意的赞美，然后开始了第二波的高潮——他的结渗出滑液，射在Ray的脸上，溅到他的喉咙和衬衫领子上，把他弄得肮脏下流。Ray的镜片上也沾上了Alpha的结液，但这并没有阻止他用舌尖勾勒着对方的结，临摹它的轮廓，直到它消退为止。因为既然做了贱货，何必半途而废对吧，这不符合Ray的原则。他的嘴舔着这个alpha的结，戴着尾戒的手同时撸上对方的阴茎，那家伙呻吟着射到他一身都是，软下来的老二却没有撤回去。</p><p>Ray喘息着，手中沾满精液。他的心脏像是刚坐过跳楼机一样，他跌落到自己的脚跟上，老二吊在外面，有片刻忘了自己置身于何处。隔壁的家伙喉间发出催促的声音，Ray眨了眨眼。他知道对方要的是什么，他可以拒绝，但何必呢？又不是说他自己不会因此而爽到。Ray凑上前，乖乖含住那根软掉的阴茎，用柔软的舌尖舔干净对方的尿道口，再顺着柱身舔掉结渗出的粘液。他就像个omega一样精通此道——多加练习的成果——那家伙舒服地长舒了口气，Ray暗自给自己加十分。口交结束，那家伙却夹住他没来得及缩回的舌尖，Ray条件反射地弓起腰，不明所以。对方拈住他的舌头，亵玩片刻，朝他的嘴里吐了口唾沫。</p><p>Ray的大脑嗡地一声热到发烫。没人过去这么做过，他的脑子里应该划过的反应是该死的王八蛋，然而他的阴茎却并不这么想。就像电流直接通往他的老二，他眼眶发热，猛地感到口干舌燥，整个人在原地动弹不得。他禁不住咽了下，低头望向自己的腿间，他成结了。</p><p>该死。</p><p>更该死的是，对面那家伙以为他是个o，所以Ray不可能直接把结捅过去，告诉对方嘿，一切都很好，介意礼尚往来一下吗，贱货？Ray敢用全副身家打赌，对方更可能直接甩门走人。今晚到目前为止进展都不错，何必把气氛毁掉？对方还有可能打电话去警局报警，告诉条子他被一个丧心病狂的alpha基佬企图强奸——唔，Ray自己倒是无所谓，但是这种事再来上几次，恐怕Center Guilt就要把他列入黑名单了。Ray摇摇头，撑着发软的膝盖站起身。</p><p>“嘿，”他叫住隔壁那人。“操过omega吗？”</p><p>“你是在邀请我干你吗，达令？”一个戏谑的声音听起来一点也不吸引人。</p><p>“我只是不想应付一个雏儿，”Ray回道。“当你要射的时候有人在你耳边大叫‘哦天啊我就要到了！我就要到了！’一点也不吸引人，而且他们技术很烂。好消息是，你今晚不会再成结了，所以你标记不了任何人——感谢上帝。现在我需要你礼尚往来一下，贱货。”</p><p>对方低笑，他应该庆幸大麻让Ray的脾气变好了不止一点。</p><p>“我不明白，”那alpha假惺惺说。“你是在要求我干什么？”</p><p>Ray转过身，将已经解开的裤子褪到脚踝。他翘高屁股，塌下腰，确保对面那个杂种看清这里全部的风景。“干我。”Ray命令道。</p><p> </p><p>第二章</p><p> </p><p>咋听之下，和一个Alpha在洗手间里搞上惊险又刺激，和在约会网站上登广告截然不同。Ray还真的在“Alphaland”那种约会网站上登过自己的信息，但他在那上面遇到的家伙更愿意牵着狗和他逛公园——不是说逛公园有什么不对，可是如果要花上漫长的时间相互了解才能上床，那么约会网站就失去它的意义了。要知道，Ray已经厌倦了担任第一个提出性要求的那个人，对方会睁大眼睛看着你，或者说“天啊，我从没想过你是这种人，Raymond”，好像性从来就不是一个摆在桌面上的选项似的。有人的确相信alpha基佬之间纯洁的爱情那一套，但Ray不属于其中之一。那些家伙宣称，既然alpha天生不适合彼此做爱，那么，追求完美的精神关系又有什么不对？Ray自己就碰到过这么一个团体，还往他们的募捐箱里放进过五美元，这不是因为他支持这帮家伙的信仰，而是因为，唔，这些家伙都无法做爱了，你还要他们怎样？约会网站那个选项在他碰到一个高谈Ogden Nash的家伙后永远泡汤了，Ogden Nash是很好，但Ray还是脚底抹油溜了：那家伙说不定还和妈妈住在一起。</p><p>和一个Alpha的厕所之约则不会有此类问题。这里有贱货，贱货永远比正人君子要节省时间——Ray自己就曾经是一个贱货；有供应充足的酒精类饮料——以防你和未结合的Alpha上床时怯场，需要一点额外的帮助，最重要的是，没人会在这种地方和你谈什么Odgen Nash，或者自己的狗尿尿时的习惯，除非他想在下次猎艳时遭遇心照不宣的白眼（“这就是那个喜欢看狗尿尿的家伙吗，Bernie？”“没错，这就是那个家伙，他上次根本硬不起来，而且一直在谈论他的狗。”）谁会想要那样呢？谣言在这种地方是传得很快的。因此所有的人都直奔主题。如果你撞了大运，拐角处就是酒店，而如果他们像Ray一样，只打算满足一下偶然兴起的，被Alpha狠操的愿望，只要找个隐蔽的，有门的地方展示你的屁股就好。</p><p>Ray现在就在展示他的屁股，他朝外滴着润滑液的小洞。灌肠对于A比O难多了，不是所有的alpha都有这个耐心，大部分基佬黄片的前戏都只是两个alpha在给对方口，要么彼此撸动着对方的结叫成一团，从搂搂抱抱直接跳到插入是有原因的——否则片长会长上两倍，而且也没人有耐心看完整个过程。你可以直接吃药改变荷尔蒙，让你的Alpha肠道产生自润滑——不少Ray认识的基佬就这样。这类人年少时与omega结合过，然后才意识到自己的性向，浪子回头已经太晚，而断开结合又造成了身体损害，故此不得已采取此类方式。更普遍的做法是像Ray一样，如果你今晚确想找个Alpha开操，你就在离开家门前好好地把自己弄湿，你需要几颗胶囊状润滑剂和很多的耐心——但即便你把自己准备得妥妥当当，还得小心湿滑的小洞弄到一裤子都是。这方面Ray已经不是新手了。一个omega女友，在那段迷惘的时期，她教会了他关于润滑所需要知道的一切，他现在已经不会在酒吧坐下来时担心自己的裤子了。以他对这地方顾客群体的了解，隔壁那个alpha也不会让他等太久。</p><p>换做别的Alpha，早已把自己的阴茎操进Ray的体内，可是他今晚碰到的偏偏是个贱货，那家伙含混地窃笑了几声，不知是在笑Ray过于淫荡，还是在笑他透过洞口看到的景象。Ray没等到那根他想要的阴茎，却感觉到一只手探了过来，猥亵地捏了一把他的屁股。	</p><p>“一向戴着这个小玩意出门？”那家伙在假装好心。“这对于O来说不太寻常。”</p><p>他所指的是Ray屁股里的肛塞，那个既能确保他保持湿滑，又不至于影响他走路的装置。拿一个小塞子把你自己塞住，贱货，这样一来，润滑剂就不会毁掉你最喜欢的裤子了——任何一个基佬都能告诉你这点，但对一个只操过o的A解释这个简直就是浪费时间。Ray可以花点时间给隔壁这位“o就是天生好操”的家伙上一课，但那不是在他撅着屁股老二还成了结的情况下。换作另一个A，大概会捏起嗓子装作O说“我湿得厉害，爹地”，或者“你真大，我想把我的小洞给你留着，”然而Ray不属于那种基佬：他连请和劳驾都懒得说。</p><p>“我在发情，”Ray冷冰冰地解释。“不想回家时弄脏汽车坐垫。”</p><p>“我没闻到你的气味，亲爱的。”</p><p>“你肯定有个比狗还灵敏的鼻子，或者诸如此类的狗屎。”</p><p>“哎呀，别生气嘛，”那只手再次挤弄起他的屁股。“我只是在给你热身。”</p><p>这个糟糕的双关让Ray决定还是尽快摆脱这个话题为好。“你到底要不要操我？”</p><p>那边没有回答。Ray抿住嘴唇，不由得有些挫败。一个Alpha成结的时候什么都会答应，Ray现在也不例外。虽然不至于焦躁地扭动起来，但他非常想要。欲望沿着脊椎攀升，他的脑子里只有一件事：他想要一根Alpha的鸡巴钉牢他，让他流得一地都是，而且他现在就要。</p><p>他是个基佬，但他和别的Alpha没有什么两样，成结的那一刻永远是他们最敏感的时候，一根手指就能让他们饥渴到尖叫。在另一个Alpha面前成结则带来尖锐的暴露感，这比单纯的性交更让Ray性起。心脏在胸腔内沉重地跳动，Ray能够感觉到自己的结在膨胀。血色涌上双颊，Ray试图回想起上一次一个Alpha全力操他是在什么时候——感觉像是很久以前了。</p><p>在他以为自己会永远等待下去的时刻，那双手回到了他的身上。</p><p>如果说他刚才只是靠墙站着，那么他现在几乎紧贴着墙了。他的屁股挨向对方的手，尽可能榨取出更多的碰触。另一个Alpha仍然沉默，Ray只能从对方的呼吸声中判断出他和自己一样性起。那双手揉按着Ray被堵住的小洞，忽地平扇一巴掌，带动他的臀肉一跳。</p><p>       他的心脏猛烈跳动起来，因为他多少料到那个Alpha接下来要做什么事。Ray愿意马上成为一个AO平权主义者，只要那该死的家伙别再玩弄他的洞。这时候冲对方来上一句“你到底在看什么，贱货？”或者“一个omega被堵住的洞就让你硬到不行，那么我看你也没什么经验喽？”说不定有用，可是Ray的脑子里一片空白，仿佛失去了语言能力。那双手在搁置他，因为那狗娘养的以为他是个O，他不会知道一个Alpha给别人吸完老二再把自己的洞重新堵上有多困难，他也不会知道Ray在隔板这边的等待有多饥渴，饥渴到近乎绝望。</p><p>事实上，那双手被一种粗疏的，不怎么专心的意志所操控。它们在Ray身上的动作称不上是一种爱抚，而更像是某种性骚扰。如果他们不是在一个酒吧里，这种行为就完全越界了。Ray的脑海里出现了那个Alpha，他大概有些不良嗜好，而且不属于会冲Ray睁大眼睛问性是什么的人，噢他很清楚性是什么。如果Ray认识被这家伙看上的omega，他绝对会给那姑娘写张支票，劝她连夜买张机票跑路。他正在胡思乱想，那家伙的手挤进了他的臀缝。</p><p>Ray难以抑制自己扭动起来，有个过去常和Ray来一发的Alpha对他总在这种时候乱动颇有微词，可是他又不是被操的那个，等到他被人隔着墙上的一个洞玩弄屁股，而他又看不到身后那人的脸的时候，他可以再来教育Ray不动如山有多么重要。Ray低低吸气，尽量放松Alpha抵制侵略的那种本能。Alpha的指节碾进他的臀缝的感觉过于鲜明，那家伙的尾指上还戴着戒指。说不定这家伙打算盖下自己曾经就读的那所学校的纹章，还有什么理由能够解释他在用手丈量Ray的屁股？恶毒的言词眼看就到了嘴边，Ray却夹紧了那男人的手。</p><p>那种感觉其实不算太糟，这就是Ray这么做的部分原因——上一次有个Alpha愿意花心思探索他的身体是在什么时候？他们更愿意把时间花在操你，或是让你高叫再来一回上，Ray不是说那种感觉不好，然而当他腿上沾着陌生人的精液和结液，后穴酸软，倒在马桶边的时候，他偶尔也会怀念爱抚还在选项之内的做爱，起码有个Alpha能够把你的屁股和某个他喝醉后搞上的omega的屁股分清（你会震惊那个数字有多么低）。Ray不是说花上两三个小时前戏，只是稍微装一下样子也好，他身后的这个Alpha可不是在装样子，他是真的对Ray的屁股有兴趣——尽管Ray愿意担保那种兴趣很恶心，而且绝对无法在黄金时段播放。</p><p>不管怎么样，Ray已经很久没有碰上过一个愿意这样做的Alpha了，这就是他喘息着夹紧对方的手的原因。那双手继续向下，开始沿着他从情趣用品店买来的肛塞挤弄着他的小洞。Ray的呼吸发烫，那只手移动的方式就像Ray是他的O，而他只是在确保自己的O是否还好——该死，Ray才不会被这种所谓的好心骗到。这人完全不是真的想帮忙，而且Ray的耐心也快他妈的用完了。Ray朝那边踢了一脚，其中的催促不言而喻，他本来可以直接用拳头的，可他的手在忙着按住自己的结好让它别太快射。假如现在第二波高潮来临，Ray就会变得太紧，到时候不管多少的润滑液都无法避免让他感觉到疼痛，那个Alpha最好明白这点。</p><p>对方别具意味地“喔”了一声，再次带着某种评判。Ray才懒得管他得出了什么结论，他大可以去杂志上发表“未结合的O脾气都比较暴躁”的研究成果，看Ray会不会在乎。</p><p>陌生人也许听到了他的腹诽，一根手指忽然戳开他被塞满的小洞，Ray差点呛到，他还没来得及怒骂对方在搞什么鬼，那根手指贴着塞子的边沿挤进来，把已经被撑开的括约肌撑得更开。Ray咬住自己的手臂，否则他会呜咽出声——那根手指在原地停留一阵，然后以令人发指的速度离开，只给Ray留下体内被戳弄的不适，以及被粗鲁地摩擦的触感。对方啧啧品尝着什么，血液轰地涌上Ray的头脑：那人在舔那根手指。这真是太下流了。欲望撞击在他的血管里，一些滑液已经流到了他的手指上，就像那人的手直接揉上了他的结一样。</p><p>结在渗出。这种感觉让Ray的脊柱蔓过一阵颤抖，然而那个Alpha再次误解了他为什么而激动。</p><p>“别难过，亲爱的，”Ray听到那个自作聪明的嗓音在说。“我这就来好好吸你。”</p><p>不，Ray咬牙迸出一句，嘶哑而且带着被冒犯的火气。这一刻他完全忘了装作omega那个游戏，Alpha的暴戾本性暴露出来。然而那个在另一个隔间里的Alpha并不在乎他说了什么，又或者他以为Ray只是和别的omega一样在欲拒还迎。还没等Ray直起腰或者摆脱那双不安分的手，对方已经掐住他的胯跪下身，嘴唇埋在他的后穴上。舌头舔上他的小洞。</p><p>Ray收回所有那些关于爱抚的话。见鬼，这个Alpha为什么不能直接干进来就好？Ray的结还没有完全消退，但那根舌头让它雀跃地搏动了起来，更糟糕的是，Ray的阴茎似乎因为这个而再次硬了起来——在成结期间变硬什么的，他过去还以为这只是一些alpha在夸口。然而等他自己真正经历这个，感觉可不那么好玩，他的阴茎不断抽紧，渴望得到更多的刺激，他差点跪倒在地：Ray终于知道那些保险套广告里面再来一次的Alpha和对此张大嘴巴的O里面谁在说谎。他已经难以自抑地摆动起下半身，想要操进什么里面。对方是把整张嘴都埋上了他的穴口吗？总之Ray感觉到的绝对不是温柔的肛吻，那人绕着那截露出来的橡胶舔了一圈，戏弄着暴露得越来越多的括约肌，但更像是一种游戏而不是别的。等到Ray摆脱这一切，他的屁股上毫无疑问会留下胡茬的红印。但他现在只知道分开两腿迎向那根舌头。</p><p>他的手圈住自己的阴茎，手指往下抓住自己的结。他现在看起来一定像alpha内裤广告上的人物。你的Alpha自尊呢，Ray？推开那个陌生人，告诉他一个Alpha——哪怕是个基佬——不需要什么肛吻，也不需要你把他或者她吸到潮吹，你只是个有妄想症的Alpha，现在滚你的蛋——然而，Ray决定那种话可以等会再说。他拱起臀，在那张嘴的挑逗下低泣。</p><p>该死，那家伙甚至没有真正把舌头操进他的洞里。</p><p>“喔你已经很满了，对吗？湿得想要流到一地都是？”Alpha压低嗓音，在他身后用粗噶的语调调情。“看看你流了多少……但你很快会射得更多，我是说，用你的小洞射，达令。”</p><p>Ray的身体饥渴地作出响应，他的穴口甚至还抽动了几下。Alpha火热的嘴再次覆上来，Ray呻吟着把屁股抬得更高。那家伙用牙齿拔掉塞子，覆上Ray的后穴。Ray的头砰地朝后砸到洗手间的隔板上，喉结动个不停，他的嗓子里像是被人掐住了一样溢出不成形的尖叫——如果你管那种沙哑的，悲泣的呜咽叫做尖叫的话。有那么瞬间他真的有种自己正在潮吹的幻觉，被堵住太久的液体被那个Alpha从他的体内吸出。它们争先恐后地从他体内滑走，让他发出哀号，而那个Alpha只是把嘴唇封住他缩紧的后穴，吸得更用力也更无情。Ray露骨的叫喊和那个Alpha响亮的吮吸声混合在一起，就在他的穴口想要抓住那根戳进来的舌头的时候，那个Alpha扇了一下他的屁股，移开嘴，重新站了起来。Ray则在平复疯狂的呼吸。</p><p>天啊。假如这就是那些omega为此疯狂的原因，那么Ray必须承认他们有道理。</p><p>没法细想这个话题，因为那个Alpha靠上来，把一根粗壮的阴茎抵在了Ray的后穴上。</p><p>“现在，”那个Alpha说，“我要你陪我玩个游戏。”</p><p>那个Alpha贴上他的后背，硬邦邦的老二顶进他的臀缝中，Ray差点为此而呻吟，他想念这种感觉。发情期的Alpha能够很快地硬起来，而且他们绝对不需要你鼓励他们第二次。</p><p>肾上腺素在飙升，这就是Ray到这里来所寻找的。疼痛和淤青在这种情况下简直能够忽略不计。</p><p>Alpha将Ray朝后拽，摁在自己的老二上。Ray的喉咙里溢出鼓励，对这种侮辱他人格的举动表示欢迎。被任意摆弄的感觉几乎和被干一样棒。他拱起臀，热切地迎向那根肉棒。</p><p>它插进Ray的体内，Ray马上领悟到那个Alpha要他做什么。他定住不动，乖乖做一个任人摆布的肉穴，让那个Alpha硬得发烫的阴茎在他体内进出，这比想象中还要爽。Alpha不会咬你，不像发情中的omega，不需要担心他们在你的后背留下可怕的痕迹，这让人满足的同时也带来失落，有那么一瞬间Ray还挺想留下点纪念品的。可是他要那个干什么，和另一个刚和o干过的Alpha吹嘘我把那个o干得有多么爽吗？在这种情况下，Ray才是那个O。Ray迷蒙地睁着眼，望着头顶的灯泡，一边任由那根把自己填满，一边思绪游移。</p><p>也许他应该换换口味，试着去干一个Alpha？Alpha基佬很稀少，而Alpha基佬里面纯零则更少——Ray也许应当放弃这种无望的事业，向现实屈服，而不是一次次徒劳地去寻找。</p><p>可是他就是着迷于这种游戏。他喜欢感受一个Alpha的老二在他体内，把他撑得满满当当，让他游移在高潮的边界；他喜欢Alpha的快感完全掌控在他手中的时候，这时他们会露出脆弱的一面，不需要符合外面那些贱货对Alpha的期待的一面。Ray会尽可能享受短暂的欢愉，就像现在一样。陌生人的胯部撞击他的屁股，Ray的脑子里只剩下那根操着他的阴茎。</p><p>它很大，Ray能够感觉到它每次进出都会拉伸到他脆弱的括约肌。Alpha的直肠不像Omega的阴道那样能屈能伸，通常由于他们甚少把这地方派上用场的缘故。距离Ray上一次容纳这样一根老二也有一段时候了，他随时可能会被操坏，这种可能危险，却很刺激，这让他的情欲更为高涨。他的喉咙里甚至溢出一些词不达意的请求，鼓励那个Alpha朝他猛撞。</p><p>他也许动得太多了，后面那家伙把他牢牢摁住。Ray溢出低缓的催促，把腿打得更开，辛辣的Alpha气息充盈着他的口腔。他以为自己会感受到的是那家伙的高潮，然而一种过度的拉扯感从他的后穴传来，一种恐慌忽然掠过他的心脏。Ray皱起眉，咬牙骂了一句，试探着挣扎了一下，却只是让疼痛更鲜明地扩散开来：那家伙不是要高潮，而是要在他体内成结。</p><p>“不。”Ray嘶哑咕哝，那该死的性器在他体内胀大，他浑身战栗，心脏跌落冰窟，但不敢动弹一下，那会把他撑破的，从来没有人敢在他体内成结。Ray太大意了，忘了Alpha在对结合抱有期待的时候可能会第二次成结——通常是假性的——但那仍然是该死的结。</p><p>那个Alpha安抚地来回抚摸他的皮肤。“放松，你吃得下的。我知道我自己在干什么。”</p><p>Ray已经近了，非常近。可是他不能现在就射出来。Ray应该放松，可是试着叫你的屁股懂得这一点。Ray的后面条件反射地咬住Alpha卡在他体内的结，不管他怎么叫自己放松也没用。他的喉咙梗住，每一次绞紧体内的结都能感觉到它在变大，堵在他的体内，而他对此什么也做不了。压迫感直逼心脏，顶在喉咙口，让他的胃部拧绞起来。Ray小口往里吸气，每次都放慢一些，他发出一些泣音而他为此唾弃自己——说不定那个Alpha还以为他在爽。</p><p>没有撕裂的感觉，谢天谢地。但Ray仍然抑制不住颤栗。他从未喘得如此安静过，他身上的每块肌肉都像是被电流打中了似的。那个Alpha在他身后定住不动，揉弄着他吞下全部的后穴，Ray想叫他去吃屎，但他真正做的是咬住自己的上臂，咽下断断续续的呻吟。呼吸变得很浅，Ray的眼底有尖锐的刺痛感，他的口腔内泛起某种血腥味，仿佛有人用烙铁焊了他的舌头似的。不知过了多久，令人吃惊的事情发生了，他垂下头，汗湿的视野里晃动着自己的膝盖，然后在他的喉间开始流淌出——在一口长长的吐气后——一些嘶哑不耐的声音。</p><p>“你喜欢这样。”那个Alpha听得到你叫得像个婊子，Ray，你到底出了什么问题？</p><p>“不。”Ray扔出最简短的字眼，但这并未愚弄那个Alpha。</p><p>对方在嗤笑。Ray的喉结下面有块地方在滚落汗水。他的下腹聚积着热量，后面火辣，他从未被撑得这么开——光是想象那副景象就让他晕眩——现在他真的担心自己会尖叫起来。这场狗屁性爱到底什么时候才会结束？他的阴茎开始渗出液体了，他的结变得湿滑，从掌中不断地滑开去。另一个Alpha的气味缠上他自己的，像浓烈的酸，泼洒开来，在这窄小的空间里无孔不入。那个Alpha的老二还在他里面，把他塞得满满的，Ray的喉根附近有块皮肤绷紧了。那是他的腺体所在，如果他是个omega，说不定这个狗娘养的真的能标记他。</p><p>而现在，他的膝盖酸得要命，他的结在渗漏，而他控制不住自己发出怪异的叹息声，好像他被搞到了脑子似的。“我能动吗？”那个Alpha贱货竟然在这个紧要时机装起了孙子。</p><p>“不行，”Ray抓住自己仅存的理智，但那听起来像是嘶嘶的喘气声。“如果你敢——”</p><p>他还没说完，那个Alpha抬起胯，换了个角度压住他。他的结在Ray的体内持续涨大，Ray把时间花在抽气上了，以及注意自己有没有裂开。不知是那个Alpha渗出的结液帮助了他容纳对方的结，还是他的身体已经对这场意外开发出了适应力，那一下确实让他的囊袋猛地缩紧抬胯，并且让他想要骂娘，然而他竟然没有流血，Ray抬起头半张开嘴，急促地朝外透着气，手指在身后的隔板上抓挠，想象自己挠的是那个Alpha的肉。他正要吐出第三个不，那王八蛋倚向他，再一次掐住他的胯部。然后那根阴茎动了起来，直直撞向Ray的前列腺。</p><p>Ray的脑子里只来得及闪过一个念头——那就是幸亏他润滑了自己——就越过了那道悬崖。高潮来得凶猛，他射出的精液甚至弹到了对面的墙上，在写着“Jenny Lee是个婊子”的涂鸦上再添了一笔，弄脏了他自己的衬衫。第二次射精漫长得近乎痛苦，最后一波结液喷射出来时，他的阴茎还痉挛地弹跳了几下，直到什么也射不出来为止。快感和痛感将Ray同时推上高潮，眼底一片白热，就像他第一次抽大麻时的感觉。射精结束过后腺体像是被尖锐地掏空过，Ray的喉内滚过一阵热浪，随后结就喷发了。如同肺里的氧气全部被抽光，Ray的后脑勺重重撞到了板壁上，瞳孔大张，如饥似渴的波动——像是喘息又像是哀叫——滚出他的喉咙。他像一个被操软了的omega，上帝，他简直像麦芽糖那样任由那个Alpha享用。</p><p>Ray还是第一次在成结后射精。这种高潮和他平时被Alpha操射不一样，也和他自己打手枪时的射精不同。那个Alpha在他耳边的吐气声，以及他越来越凶狠地撞入Ray体内的声音仿佛是一种催化剂。这一次的双重高潮把Ray整个人都榨空了，即使在它濒临结束的时候，他仍然无法抬起一根指头。他不知道那个Alpha是什么时候结束的，只是本能地哆嗦着，承受对方的结插在他体内射。结液摩擦内壁的感觉过于亲密，Ray像一盘被摆上碟的骨髓那样变得滑溜溜，软绵绵的，现在别问他的Alpha气概在哪里，因为他正忙着做一个基佬。</p><p>Alpha把软掉的鸡巴拔出来，拍拍他的屁股，没征求允许就重新把Ray的小道具塞了回来。Ray的眉毛被恶心得跳了一下——如果这混球认为Ray会塞着一屁股Alpha射出来的东西去坐公车，门都没有。讨厌的家伙把塞子固定好，花的时间比预计的要久，摆明在吃他的豆腐顺便欣赏一下他自己的杰作。那手指依依不舍离开，最后还勾了一下Ray红肿的后穴。</p><p>Ray为此而呻吟不已。</p><p>那只手总算离开。Ray允许自己滑倒在地，任由精液和Alpha的结液从自己的后穴里漏到地上。他的大脑仍然处在高潮后的飘然里，需要一段时间才能用上理智思考。这种事情总是这样的，谁会理会那个陌生人与此同时在干些什么？对方也许在整理衣物，也许在清除身上的痕迹以防他的基佬男友看见——什么事情都有可能发生，Ray甚至不确定自己会看见他第二次。Ray背靠墙，高潮的余韵让他抖得像块果冻，他在等待膝盖恢复力气，让他克服一下刚才他被人在体内成结还爽到了这个事实，这时那个Alpha应该推开隔间的门，一去不复返。然而今晚这家伙却充满惊喜，Ray听到对方停住脚，在打开门栓前卖弄地耽搁片刻。</p><p>“打给我，我可爱的小妻子，”那狗娘养的咬文嚼字，还有意加重的那个带有侮辱性的字眼。“这次确实有点可惜，下次我会好好地标记你的——记住把你的腺体留给我啦，回见！”</p><p>Ray回过神来那家伙已经扬长而去。他花了好几分钟整理自己——倒不是说他像个贱货一样走出这里有人会介意——最后才伸手去推门。在把门打开以前，Ray想起了什么。他回转身，低头望向墙上的那个圣光洞。那狗娘养的扔了一张名片在里面，上面只有电话号码。 </p><p>Ray哼了声，转手想把它扔进垃圾桶。但最终他走出酒吧时，那张卡片塞在他口袋里。</p><p> </p><p>第三章</p><p>事情是从上个星期开始出错的。</p><p>Ray已经有两晚没去大查理，巴塔哥尼亚人，或者他能够想得到的任何酒吧。他不认为自己会错过太多，除了野猫酒吧所谓的领结之夜，然而，无论是男是女，Ray会让另一个Alpha给自己戴上领结的可能性小到可以忽略不计，所以这件事也没有让他感到特别的遗憾。</p><p>两周前，他的猎艳行动就已搁置下来，不是因为他遭遇了被一个alpha体内成结的意外，因此决定改过自新——尽管假若这是一部富有教育意味的青少年失足广告片的话，情节通常会如此发展——而是因为这些日子以来Ray一直待在家里，就像那些结合了的Alpha一样。</p><p>他的夜晚通常是如何度过的？他像一个普通的上班族，在八点以前回到家，把倒满水的茶壶放到炉子上，然后转过身，脱掉外套，坐下来阅读报纸上的分类广告，直到水壶发出高分贝的尖啸，告诉他该是时候沏茶了，这时他才解开马甲，卷起袖子，把茶壶从炉子上拎开。</p><p>这便是这些夜晚唯一称得上刺激的活动，当然，有的时候茶杯会猛地掉到地上，裂成两半，而Ray的手没碰到报纸就已经滑落下去，好像他在健身房度过了一整天似的。他在流汗，整间屋子只听到他迸裂的呼吸。一切都脱离了正轨，茶壶的盖不知掉到了哪里，热水在桌上肆意地流淌，而他却只是跪倒在地板上，双手撑地，就像有人刚朝他的腹部猛击了一拳。</p><p>有很多理由可以解释一个Alpha突然跪倒在地上：他发烧了；他突然决定向一个omega求婚；或者有人给他下了氟硝西泮。但这些都不属于Ray遇到的情况。Ray属于更常见的那一种：他发情了。热潮不合时宜地拜访了他的身体，就像一个讨厌的居住在亚特兰大的舅舅。</p><p>他可以随便找间酒吧，找个愿意接受他的omega男性或者女性，像生理卫生常识建议的那样，只是那种事情通常很讨厌，而且Ray不想在任何omega的体内成结。他还有可能标记一个omega，因为谁能控制在发情的时候会发生什么事？Ray也许不该顾虑这些，发情期的Alpha本该为自己考虑，可是他已经确定自己是个alpha基佬，那么何必毁掉别人的一生？谅解的omega不是没有，只是他们通常都有自己绑定的alpha，事后的对话会变得很尴尬，Mickey还会开上好一阵子玩笑，包括建议Ray去投资一下抑制剂生意——该死的。</p><p>这就是身为基佬最糟糕的部分，在整个发情期你就只能自己受着，靠意志力和自律撑过去。青少年时期Ray靠伏特加熬过了几次发情期：灌下几杯那玩意以后你可以欺骗自己omega才是你需要的，而且你也能够正常到熬过整个过程，酒精会把你麻痹到标记不了任何人，唯一的副作用是你早上醒来会头很痛，不记得自己和谁上了床，并且吐在字纸篓里——不完全是因为酒醉。这件事在他搬来纽约后终于结束了，谢天谢地，Ray不认为自己还能继续这样下去。邀请一个Alpha与你共度时艰吗？太好了，如果你想一早醒来看到公寓被搬空的话。Ray确实认识不少基佬，但他们还没有熟到那种程度，这些人也填不饱他的胃口。</p><p>所以他乖乖待在自己的公寓里，将不良影响降到最低。只有两件事情不受他的掌控。这次发情来势汹汹，比Ray过往有过的任何一次都要猛烈，这是第一件他无法控制的事；第二件事情是，只要Ray不找人上床，它所持续的时间会长上两倍，强度也是平常的两倍。</p><p>这可称不上是好事。</p><p>忽高忽低，如同拍击海岸的潮汐——只不过唯一被卷走的人是Ray而已。</p><p>今晚便属于其中一个涨潮的夜晚。一整天，当Ray努力不去想它的时候，压力一直在堆积，而它现在终于爆发了。Ray跪倒在地，头磕上地板，不自然地蜷缩起身体，仿佛被高烧击中了一样。Alpha的热潮期不会流得一地都是，他们只会像篝火一样闷燃，而一旦有一颗火星落到他们身上，火焰立刻熊熊燃烧起来，席卷一切，将任何碰到的人或事物烧毁殆尽。</p><p>衣服现在感觉就像酷刑。无法交配让他的气味变得浓烈，仿若焦油。他觉得喉咙焦渴，浑身都紧张到了一触即发的程度。在骨头里面有种痒意，只要稍微一动便蔓延到全身。没有任何东西能够纾解这种痒，Ray根本无法集中精神，也无法忍受别人碰他。这能持续好几天。</p><p>他总是轻易地硬起来，但又无法靠自己射精。每次他为此勃起，冷颤便蔓延过他的身体，让他哆嗦着想要更多。身体叫嚣着想要得到满足，到最后这简直变得无法承受。酒精会放大某个方面的感受，因此他不再碰它们。他对自己的要求更严格，在别人看来比平时更自制，也更禁欲，只有他自己知道回到家里他是如何踉踉跄跄爬上床，连衣服都没脱就必须先给自己来上一发手活，否则连一个小时都熬不过，倘若不是自尊作祟，Ray甚至会摩擦起地毯。</p><p>今天晚上，情况加重了。在热潮期被忽略了一整个星期以后往往会这样的，Ray对自己的承受能力还是估计过高了。他的感官像一副倒下的多米诺骨牌，从进家门起就没让他好过。一开始情况顺利：Ray把大衣挂好，准备去接电话，但他还没走到电话那儿就跌落下去，撞翻一把椅子，还差点磕掉自己的眼镜。接下来他只记得自己浑身着火似的躺在地毯上，感官像在被刀刮一样，喉咙刺痛，体内的灼烧感汹涌而至。他只来得及低喃一声“又来了”便倒了下去，肌肉紧绷到像在发疯。他在地毯上挣扎，试图摆脱溺水感，于此同时电话还在响着。</p><p>Ray跌跌撞撞翻过身，摸到一个类似桌脚的物体。他好不容易才爬起来，把背挨上去，皮肤碰触到的冰凉让他有片刻的清醒，但喉咙仍然像是堵着一团荆棘一样。Ray竭力恢复呼吸，靠在桌脚胡乱解开皮带，把手伸进裤子里。电话铃声锲而不舍地响下去的时候，他正在紧闭着眼给自己手活，好像他现在不射精就会世界末日了一样。他甚至没把裤子完全扯下来，阴茎挂在裤子外面就射了，但这并没有让他好受多少——即便他刚刚才射了自己一身。</p><p>进展很棒，Ray，至少电话总算不再响了。</p><p>等一下，电话。</p><p>Ray站起来，像只被切掉尾巴的猫那样摇摇晃晃地跌着走，主要是因为裤子还挂在脚踝上的缘故。但他总算找到了被他挂起来的大衣，并且把手伸进大衣的口袋，摸到了那张被他遗忘的卡片。上面有一个号码，不是他在这个星球上最喜欢的alpha，甚至不是在这座城市里，但Ray不认识他，他也不认识Ray，这已经让他胜过Ray认识的大部分alpha。另一方面，如果这个家伙消失，Ray怀疑不会有多少人想念他：万一事情出了错，他必须消失的话。</p><p>他抓过手机，赶在自己来得及后悔以前按下了拨号。</p><p>在等待电话接通的时候，一个声音忽然在他的脑海里响起。再等一下，Ray，你是不是忘了什么事，比如那个家伙依然认为你是一个omega。</p><p>去他的，Ray可以等会再来操心那个问题。</p><p>电话花了好一阵子才接通，Ray的耐心差点用光了。“Fletcher。”那头有个声音说。</p><p>所以这是那家伙的名字。Ray没说话，他也许在铸成大错。也许他不知道自己在干什么。</p><p>“那是我在这个世界上最喜欢的编辑吗？Dave，是你吗？”等待片刻，对方开起了玩笑。“终于把支票搞来了？我希望上面一个零都没有少，你记得我的价码。是时候了，老兄。”</p><p>在谨慎和Alpha的冒险主义之间，Ray总是屈服于后者。或者他一开始就没有犹豫过。</p><p>“我需要你过来操我，”Ray没有进一步解释自己是谁，“马上。”</p><p>“噢，天哪，”那个声音说。“这是我以为的那个人吗？我以为你会早点打来的，达令。”</p><p>Ray没理会他的打趣，调侃，什么都好。他没有那种时间。他的声音已经完全黯哑。</p><p>“我在发情，”通常omega只需要说出这几个字，事实证明alpha也不例外。“现在。”</p><p>那头沉默了一会，Ray倒是有些许意外，他本指望听到无礼的笑声，或许还有关于omega发情期的缺乏格调的笑话——你需要多少个omega才能换灯泡，迈克？但眼前这家伙没有。</p><p>“噢，天哪，”那家伙再次说，只是亲切了些。“给我地址，亲爱的。我马上就到。”</p><p>Ray报出地址，挂断电话，他已经筋疲力尽，连反对一下那个亲爱的的力气都没有了。或许他该到卧室里检查一下床头的枪，但是见鬼去吧，那家伙不像是要拿枪对付的类型。或许他该洗个澡，可是考虑到一会会发生的事，何必费那个劲？他更应该做的，是找个理由劝说那个alpha他为什么该跟一个发情的基佬上床——可是Ray现在的脑子像过了搅拌机似的，一个理由都想不起来。他溜到厨房，给自己倒了杯水冷静一下，洗了把脸，最终他决定安于现状，退一万步想，说不定那家伙是个双，压根不需要Ray进行引诱或者说服，但愿如此。</p><p>妈的，他到底是怎么来到今天这一步的？Ray躺在浴缸里，回想起最后一个女朋友对他说过的话。确实有许多基佬仔能骗过自己，但你不是，Ray，她说，所以别他妈再来找我。</p><p>Ray合衣仰躺在浴缸里，思绪飘浮。门铃响起前，他只差那么一点就进入了梦乡。</p><p>Ray不怎么高兴地爬起来，离开浴缸——尽管里面没有水，可是躺在里面还是很舒服，而且不需要面对你是一个发情中的alpha这个问题——绕过主卧室走向大门。他大部分的衣服还好好挂在身上，只不过沾着精液，幸亏眼前的来客不是会在意着装法则的那种类型。Ray打开门，那个Alpha站在门口，脸上挂着和你很熟的那种笑容，手里拎着瓶廉价红酒。</p><p>“我一接到电话就赶来了，”这家伙说。“如果你是我认为的那个人的话。”</p><p>Ray向他保证这间屋子里没有别人，有意回避了对方话里的问题——你闻起来可不像一个omega。他朝里把门打开更多，那个Alpha走进来，把带来的礼物放到桌子上以后朝四周瞧了瞧。他那副模样就好像这里是他家似的，Ray一点也没惊讶：他看起来就像那种类型。</p><p>Ray把门关上，那家伙已经一屁股坐到了沙发上。Ray盯着他的脸，没有震惊得倒吸一口气。这家伙长得不算讨厌，尽管他看上去粗俗，廉价，毫无边界感，就像Ray在机车俱乐部搞上的那些alpha。然而如果那些男人走进Ray的公寓，绝对不会擅自行事，他们比眼前的这家伙要有种，也更清楚Ray是哪种人。坐在沙发上这家伙却毫无顾忌，带着冒犯的微笑直接闯了进来。Ray不在乎他闻起来有多辣，他仍然看上去像是昨晚就睡在自己的车上。</p><p>对方也在观察着他。“我得说，如果我早点看见这张脸，我会请你喝一杯的。”</p><p>Ray花了点时间审视对方，缓缓露出个笑。“你是个异想天开的杂种，是不是？”</p><p>“噢，”那个叫做Fletcher的Alpha乐了。“现在我可以确认你是他了。还是这么刻薄。”</p><p>Ray皱起眉，在耐心消失前吁出口气。他抓过Fletcher带来的红酒，直接扔进垃圾桶，酒瓶落到底，Ray转过身来，像一个懂得待客之道的人那样对客人微笑，并且抬了抬眼镜。</p><p>“我不需要你的酒，我只要你的老二，”Ray的声音粗糙得就像毛边纸。“还有件事：我不是一个omega。这辈子从来就没是过。如果你打算打电话报警，那边有你要找的电话。”</p><p>Fletcher咧起嘴。脸上的表情像得逞的狐狸。“别傻了，我才刚到，”他换了个姿势，岔开两腿，Ray清晰地看到他裤子下面的勃起。“而且你刚刚让我变得更硬了，亲爱的。”</p><p>所以这是个毫无底线的家伙，从不拒绝任何到手的好处，不管是金钱还是性。Ray应该早就知道的。这也好，这比那种寻找伴侣关系的alpha更好对付，Ray在他看来只是到手的一顿好处，而且不需要花费太多的功夫。Ray只勉强想到这里，因为欲望再次挠穿他的身体，他又硬在了裤子里。火花窜上脊背，挺立的乳头抵着衬衫。Fletcher若有所思地瞧着他，露出好奇的探究神情。“你邀请一个alpha到你家来操你，却不告诉他你的名字。”他指出。</p><p>“Raymond，”Ray淡淡说道，尽可能不暴露出自己的思绪。“那有什么要紧？”</p><p>“那么，Raymond，”Fletcher闲闲翘起条腿，陷入沙发望向他，“有个可能性你没有考虑过，如果你只和alpha像兔子一样操在一起过，而你发情期却想待在家里，那么很有可能其中一个alpha和你联结在了一起——我是个私人侦探，达令，我见过各种各样的怪事。友情建议：找到那个alpha，解决这个小小的麻烦，否则你和别人操多少顿都解决不了问题。”</p><p>“好主意，然后我就能把这桩生意给你。”</p><p>“我的费用很合理，”这个叫Fletcher的家伙热心地建议道。“而且我的嘴巴也很紧。”</p><p>Ray摇头。这家伙才进了他的公寓三分钟，就已经开始拿他是个基佬这个事实勒索他了，这还真是破了纪录。他是说，机车党里虽然也有嗑药的家伙，可是那些家伙有职业操守。和Fletcher比起来，那些大块头现在感觉像是圣人。除此以外，Fletcher还是个私家侦探，而且从电话里听到的看来，他和通俗小报关系密切。不论从哪方面来看，他都是个糟糕的人选。</p><p>Ray站起来，做好准备送客，Fletcher却忽地停住，狐疑地吸进一大口空气。“这怎么——”他的瞳孔稍微张大，再次吸了口气，这次是缓慢的，试探性的。然后一次深呼吸，带着饥渴，好像要把一切摄入肺里。他的目光紧紧锁住Ray。“你——你说你不是一个omega。”</p><p>如果这家伙认为这样也算演戏，Ray会建议他重新考虑。现在他十分肯定他得把这家伙弄走，而且必须得在下一次失去控制以前。他走向Fletcher，从裤兜里抽出自己的皮夹。Ray一向认为能用现金解决的问题就不是问题，今晚也一样。他从皮夹里抽出厚厚的一叠现金。</p><p>“我很抱歉今晚浪费了你的时间，”Ray告诉那人。“我希望这些现金能弥补你的损失。”</p><p>“等一下，”Fletcher打断他。“见鬼，这到底是怎么回事？”他的神色越来越迷惑。Ray正想告诉他这招没用，他已经朝前跨出一步，把脑袋凑上Ray的肩膀，贪婪地嗅着Ray的腺体。“我没弄错……你闻起来比omega还要好，”Fletcher低喃，听上去有些昏头昏脑，就像任何一个被o迷住了的alpha一样，Ray不知道他在搞什么鬼。“你结合了吗？”</p><p>Ray颈后掠过一阵刺痛，一半是因为他受不了陌生人碰他，另一半是因为那该死的荷尔蒙。他变得像块软糖似的而他在生自己的气——平时他不至于让别人离他这么近，也不会让一个讨厌的alpha用嗅omega的方式嗅他，那简直是侮辱。Fletcher没有察觉到他的异常，他的手臂揽上Ray的腰，仿佛Ray是他的所有物，典型的alpha。在Fletcher的舌头舔上来时，Ray反拧住他的胳膊一扭，私家侦探叫起来，Ray直到他听起来足够清醒才冷冷地放手。</p><p>“最后建议，”Ray冷斥。“收下现金，然后离开这里。回去找你的omega，贱货。”</p><p>最后这句话很有效。Fletcher收下现金，慢慢踱到门口，掏出根烟，磨蹭着想要点火。</p><p>“如果你还想找到那个alpha的话，”他嘴里叼着烟对Ray提议。“你知道如何找我。”</p><p>Ray当着他的面关上了门。</p><p>他的理智也只够他做这些，他的膝盖在门关上的刹那已经在发抖了。他跌跌拌拌冲向浴室，而一旦进去以后，他立刻打开淋浴喷头，冷水能清醒一下他失控的头脑，否则他就要疯了。Ray应该备副手铐在家里，这样他就不会在欲望的驱使下冲去家门——他一直认为自己不是那种等着把o拖进暗巷的alpha，可是这样下去他会成为一个也说不定。水流打湿他的头发，却没有浇灭他的欲望。Ray把额头靠在浴缸边，摘下眼镜捏了捏眉心——接下来还能做什么？他可以打电话给Rosalind，她认识不少需要慰藉的o，但那样Mickey就会知道了。</p><p>再去一次酒吧？没人会拒绝在一个发情中的基佬，但前提是他能顺利把车开到那里。</p><p>他已经开始渗出前液了，他最好加把劲让自己先高潮一回，否则今晚绝对无法入睡。</p><p>就在Ray越来越难受，越来越绝望的时候，那个叫Fletcher的家伙推开了浴室的门。</p><p>Ray一时间只是瞪着他。这是B&amp;E，他可以大叫，但他为什么要？这家伙是个私人侦探，他当然懂得开锁，假如这里面有任何事情让人惊讶，Ray只是没想到他还会回来。被拒绝的alpha通常都不会回头，不管拒绝他的是一个未发情的omega还是一个发情中的alpha基佬。</p><p>“我忘了中和剂了，”Fletcher的开场白完全没有道理。“我出监视任务往往会喷这玩意——我刚摆脱一个报酬丰厚的监视任务，亲爱的，所以你闻不到我。现在是不是好多了？”</p><p>假如有人告诉Ray，Fletcher用给草坪浇水的那玩意喷了自己一身，以便洗掉自己身上的去味喷雾，Ray一点也不怀疑。Fletcher看上去做得出来，而且Ray能够想出好几个恶毒的笑话嘲笑这点——所有这些，都要等到他摆脱这该死的发情期以后才能做到。现在他只想做一件事。他踏出浴缸，走到那个alpha那边，谨慎地吸进一口气，以便自己所感觉到的事。</p><p>和Alpha上床不该闻起来好才对，Ray喜欢和他们搞，但从来不喜欢他们的气味。Alpha天生排斥彼此的味道，这点就算他多么基也无法改变，然而Fletcher闻起来竟然该死地对头。</p><p>好极了，付钱让一个alpha和自己上床，这真是Ray混乱人生的新高度。有个心理医生——他现在已经停止见她了——曾经说他的OCD是为了重建生活中某个方面缺失的秩序感。</p><p>她的洞见没能阻止Ray勾住那个Alpha的皮带把他拉进浴室，也没能阻止对方咬上Ray的嘴唇，踢上浴室的门。Ray接下来知道的是他贴上那家伙，膝盖分开，牙齿擦过对方颈侧。</p><p>在内心深处，Ray有一秒在质疑自己究竟在干什么，除了浑身湿漉漉地和一个alpha贴在一起以外。然而Fletcher把鼻子埋在他的肩窝，扣住他的腰，而那种被怪异地需要的欲望贯穿了他的全身。他终于放松了一点——从昨晚到现在他的肌肉紧得像是什么似的——并且能够允许自己大口呼吸。Fletcher解开他的腰带跪了下去，于是所有有价值的想法都消失了。</p><p> </p><p>第四章</p><p>半个钟头后，一切对于Ray来说清晰起来。Fletcher为什么闻起来很好可以等到以后再说，Ray对于这个alpha只知道三点：他不是个恐同主义者，他对alpha之间的性熟悉到足以满足Ray的程度，以及他还没有一个omega绑定过——没有别的原因解释他闻起来如此纯正。</p><p>事实上，半小时前Ray就已经停止关心安全性行为了。他的脑子里只关心一件事，那就是如何最大程度地爽到。</p><p>浴室现在变得一团糟，需要两个撞来撞去的alpha才能把它弄成这样，因为他们都想争取主动权，都想做把对方抵到墙边的那个人。最后Ray赢了。那个Alpha发现自己被堵在角落里，背靠一堵墙，而Ray能够轻而易举地压制他，抵在他身上摩擦自己。接吻凶狠，胯部的顶蹭却很缓慢，Ray摁住另外那人的后脑勺，让两人的嘴唇撞到一起。他现在不必装作一个omega，他也不需要，那个alpha兴致高昂地表示欢迎，同样扯住他的头发，同样用舌头攻占他的口腔。Ray占据优势一瞬间，直到对方的手挤进他们两个人之间，埋进他的长裤圈住他的阴茎。下一秒换作他的背部撞到了墙，Fletcher在他腿间跪下，扯下他的拉链并且戏谑地直视着他的脸：Ray咽了口唾沫，Fletcher舔了下唇，目光因欲望而变得深暗。</p><p>如果说唇舌纠缠是两个人的互相攻略，很难说谁更熟悉此道，那么现在的口活则是Fletcher一个人的表演。当他用口腔包住Ray的阴茎，Ray很难不去想那根舌头曾经伸进他的喉咙里。Fletcher津津有味地将他吞到深处，Ray报复性挺胯，对方的手掌却移到身后，肆无忌惮地抓捏他的屁股。这让他性欲高涨，尤其是那个Alpha吸他的力度，Fletcher的嘴唇擦过Ray的前端，把Ray的老二吐出来的时候足以留下淤青，他不留余地如同任何一个婊子养的，Ray却操他妈喜欢这样。他甚至抬起一条腿，以方便对方更好地咬他，吸他，把舌头贴在他的囊袋上舔上来。他可以按住Fletcher的脑袋顶进去而他知道对方不会介意，这种感觉真是太好了。Fletcher摁住Ray的屁股，阻止Ray抽出去直到Ray在他的嘴里成结，Ray抖得像块果冻，像他第一次看着基佬片自慰时把振动棒放在自己的结上那样。他嘶喊，痉挛，想要恢复对自己老二的控制权，Fletcher却突然撤出：快感在那时没过Ray的头顶。</p><p>Ray喘息着，在Fletcher放开他时仍在过分敏感地吐气，睫毛被自己的泪水所润湿。操，这种事情很长时间没发生过了。一个性爱上的对手，一个旗鼓相当的alpha。他被发情期荷尔蒙操控的身体简直是迫不及待，他简直能听到血液汹涌地淌过他的血管，雀跃地表示欢迎。</p><p>那个alpha要站起来，噢Ray不这么认为。他重获自由的那条腿贴上对方胯下，灵活的脚背蹭过那个Alpha的勃起。他听到突然抽紧的鼻息。Fletcher抬起头，视线和他撞在一起。</p><p>言语交谈全无必要。Fletcher再次把他推向墙边，Ray大张两腿让他挤了进来，现在没人关心吻不吻这个问题，Fletcher的手掌游移在他的屁股上，一口咬住他的乳头，Ray断断续续地骂出声，扭动起来，另一只手却不忘包住两人的阴茎让它们相互挤压。这种感觉是和一个omega的性爱所替代不了的，Ray知道这一点，要从十七岁时他和某个alpha在更衣室里互相手活开始说起。他在呻吟，那个Alpha的舌头在他的脖子上轻咬，前戏就是这么多。</p><p>随后他们便不约而同地朝卧室进发，衣服丢得一地都是，没被任何东西绊倒真是个奇迹。<br/>Ray的卧室里有几样东西防止一个Alpha贱货：一把上了子弹的枪，一叠支票簿和一部电话。假如事情进展顺利，没人需要知道他持有这些。但是，万一情况不是他喜欢的那种，卧室的装饰画后面有个挖空的隔层，里面有几本假护照，以及足够他摆脱所有问题的现金。</p><p>这是纽约，不是和Alpha上床足以让你坐牢五年的那个国家，但过分小心总是好的。情况在美国的确大有改善，你不会被送到牢里坐上五年，他们有类似于匿名戒酒会的alpha自新会，或者你也可以选择和一个心理医生谈谈你的问题——如果你不想坐牢的话。只要你答应变成一个温顺的贱货，法官立刻同意你的保释：善解人意，但免了，Ray两者都不想尝试。</p><p>真奇怪，和今晚这个alpha缠抱在一起，跌跌撞撞地冲进卧室里时，Ray并没有想到以上这些。Fletcher确凿是个alpha无疑，当他们覆着彼此的体液倒在床单上时，他没有叫Ray洗个澡在说，而是直接把Ray摁在了床单中央。这家伙贴上Ray的耳侧，迷乱地吸了口气。</p><p>“噢，没错，”他对Ray宣称。“就是我想的那样。你闻起来很对。”喉间低低地叹息Alpha的瞳孔因此而放大，贪婪地又吸了口。“你闻起来就像硬糖，亲爱的，夹心的那种。”</p><p>Ray想知道Fletcher的故事是什么，他不是生来就会和一个alpha上床的，是吗？如果他是的话，那么Ray收回前言——但Ray这些年来知道了一件事，每个人都有自己的历史。</p><p>Fletcher的唇掠过他的颈侧，似乎筹谋着什么。事后回想，Ray应该就此停住的，可是他当时不知怎么的丧失了敏锐的本能，或者说对危险的嗅觉。他今晚才第一次看到长相的Alpha的气息喷在他的腺体上，随后狠狠地咬了下来，在他的腺体上咬住不放。操他妈的，Ray整个人弹起又重重跌回到床垫上，捏住拳头，疯狂摆动着头颅。Alpha的腺体不是拿来咬的，这也许是那地方如此敏感的原因。他好长时间透不出气，仿佛有人掐紧他的喉咙，他更感到难以置信的是他竟然让一个alpha对自己做出这种事，而且没有把子弹送进对方脑壳。怒火烧毁他的自制，全然的放松忽地洗刷过他的全身——在那一瞬间，文明规训离他远去，他喊出声，迎向那个Alpha的牙齿，索取更多的疼痛。肾上腺素瓦解了他的整副躯壳，他重新感觉到了自己的脉搏。比起性来，这更像攻击和征服，但这让Ray叫得很大声，该死的。</p><p>腺体会留下牙痕。这种痕迹需要很长时间才能消退，Ray闭着眼，揪住那个Alpha的头发，在对方松开牙齿时沉沉地喘气。Fletcher的嘴回到同一个地方，但这次是温柔的咬噬，他拿鼻梁拱着Ray的脖子，Ray抱住对方呻吟——他不知道自己还能发出这种声音，至少不是在这样的时刻。他发出一些低柔的叹息，Fletcher听到什么以后停了下来，Ray过了好一阵子才意识到对方在吻他，不是“我很抱歉刚才那样粗鲁”那种，而是Alpha的那种。Ray敞开唇舌让那根舌头进来，腺体仍然一跳一跳地疼着，而吻尝起来像渗出的血丝和金属。</p><p>有那么一阵他倒在枕头上，一句话也说不出来只是在恢复。他的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。</p><p>“噢，达令，”Fletcher怜悯地对他点头，唇边的笑意仍未消退。“这能给你上一课。”</p><p>“噢是吗？”Ray吐出几个字，声音仍然有些不稳。</p><p>“没错，”私人侦探舔了舔唇。“挑衅一个alpha可比你想象的危险得多。”</p><p>“我同意。”</p><p>没等Fletcher品味出这句话的真正含义，Ray就把他掀了下去。无需摁住任何人的手腕，Ray只是翻了个身便足以压制另一个alpha。他垂下眼盯着Fletcher，微微一笑，反手给了对方一个耳光。空气中一时充斥着沉默的张力，Fletcher舔掉唇边的血，对Ray扬起眉。</p><p>“再咬我一下，”Ray竖起手指申明。“我会砍掉你的胳膊。”</p><p>“拜托，达令，”Fletcher的笑声很冒犯。“难道那感觉不好？”</p><p>“我会砍掉你那该死的胳膊，”Ray冷冰冰地重申。“我只是讨厌被alpha摆布。”</p><p>就算Fletcher从Ray暴戾的口吻里听出了什么——不太可能，Ray从不告诉任何人他差点被一个alpha在发情期强暴这个事实——他也只字未提。Fletcher只是盯着他看，视线逐渐升温，随后抬起下半身在Ray身下不安分地挺动起来。“我本来可以拿上那笔现金离开这里，Ray，”Fletcher压低嗓音。“如果不是为了——”他动了下，让Ray感觉到他的结。假如Ray知道挨上一个耳光能让alpha快些成结而且饥渴得像个婊子的话，他也许该早点在那些和他上床的alpha身上试试，不过话说回来，这招可能只适用于眼前这个贱货而已。</p><p>Fletcher的视线爬上Ray的胸膛，越过喉结，落到颈侧的咬痕上。Ray在感觉到其中露骨的暗示时皱起眉头，Fletcher无辜地咧开嘴，举起两手像在为自己开脱。但那只手挪开去后猛地落下来，重重打了下Ray的屁股，逼出一声低喘。Fletcher的手指陷进他的臀肉里，肉欲十足的抓揉，Ray的头朝后仰，带着怒意张开嘴呼吸，急遽得仿佛有人夺走了他的空气。</p><p>“时间可不等人，亲爱的，”Fletcher润湿他的嘴唇，Ray毫不怀疑那是做给自己看的，“不是说我对像omega一样摸摸抱抱有什么意见，但发情的是你，你最好别再浪费时间。”</p><p>“再一次，”Ray讥讽地说，“我深表同意。”</p><p>他摁住Fletcher的手腕，再次将对方压到身下。如果他是一个omega，现在就会用alpha的阴茎操起自己了，但Ray想要的不止是那些。</p><p>他翻身骑到Fletcher上方，把自己挤进对方的腿间。Fletcher在承受第一下撞击时叫了起来，仰头叫了声老天。Ray俯下身去啃吻他的嘴唇，辛辣的气息回馈到他的口腔，那是alpha受挑衅，被挑起欲望时的味道，可以从另一个alpha口中粗暴地汲取，而且永无穷尽。</p><p>Ray一面把自己的结顶进Fletcher的腿间，一面用牙齿和舌头寻找Fletcher颈侧的弱点。那个Alpha在他身下叫得像个从未被人操过结的婊子一样，Ray拽住对方头发，牙齿咬上裸露出来的喉根，Fletcher几乎立刻流到了他的手上。但Ray并未因此而停下来，他继续操着那个alpha，他的结足够粗大，能够操进那个Alpha的腿间并得到足够的摩擦，如果你需要更多的画面的话，Ray正操进Fletcher的双腿就像操着一个omega的生殖腔。每一次的抽插他都确保自己抵住Fletcher的阴茎顶蹭，以至于Fletcher很快被他逼上了同样尖锐的边缘。</p><p>尽管Alpha们的生理结构上都没有任何方便操进去的东西，可是当他们的结碰到一处时，那种感觉比操一个omega的阴道要好。成结渗出的液体提供了足够的润滑，假如Ray愿意欺骗自己的话，他还真像是在操进一个omega的生殖腔。但一个omega绝对不会把手指挤进他的屁股里，并且在里面险恶地打起圈来。当Ray凶狠地抵在Fletcher的腿间抽插的时候，那根手指顶进来，揉搓着他的内壁，操弄并且玩弄着他，动作和Ray一样如狼似虎。</p><p>Ray伏倒在那个Alpha身上，肌肉绞紧，逼近发情期的第一波高峰。他没有足够的时间润滑自己——操，他今晚本来就没打算和任何一个alpha上床——因此他们只能回归复古了。早在Alpha用润滑剂发明以前，后巷里快速来一发的Alpha大多会选择腿交，omega润滑剂到处都是，也很便宜，但没人受得了自己闻起来像个omega，除非你想宣称自己是娘炮。Ray在这方面有过短暂的尝试——随后市场上开始推出Alpha用润滑剂，那种尝试就和他短暂的青春期一样结束了。但仍然，如果你不想跑出去买润滑剂，这是仅次于让一个Alpha把结捅进你嘴里的最佳选择，只不过不是所有的Alpha都愿意承受。今晚这个似乎毫无问题。</p><p>在Ray操着Fletcher的阴茎甚至他的结的时候，对方唯一发出的只有肮脏的赞美，低俗的咒骂和一些嘶哑的粗言秽语。Fletcher没像Ray讨厌的那些Alpha那样开始拍抚他的背，或者惊慌失措地要求他停下，Ray必须给他十分。这个男人本身似乎就是声名狼藉的代名词。</p><p>Ray已经接近最后的冲刺阶段了，Fletcher发出热切的哼哼，对更多的戳刺表示欢迎。</p><p>他的手指还在Ray的体内抠挖，越来越粗鲁：只有一个Alpha才能受得了这个，这堆积起快感，但很残酷，而且强度也不是一个普通omega受得了的。Ray却没开口叫他停下。</p><p>他们交换的不仅是喘息和低吼，有某种东西在两人互换的目光中确立下来。而这就是Ray没有开口叫那杂种停止虐待他的屁股，对方也没有阻止Ray撞得床垫咯吱乱响的原因。</p><p>最后几下抽插又狠又重，Ray的节奏乱掉，瘫倒在Fletcher的身上，他能感到对方的结贴着他，跳动着，和他一样湿滑。他的结还在源源不断地渗出，让他禁不住地痉挛抽动。在这个脆弱的时刻，他却感觉很完整，从未他妈这么好过，就连发情期都可以见鬼去了。Fletcher粗喘着，抬起手把两人的结圈在一起，只是草率套弄了几下，Ray就咬牙迎来了高潮。发情期射精就像往他的骨头里放了一把火，结液和精液争先恐后溢出他的身体，过了好久，他才重新感觉到他自己，感觉到他在呼吸和呻吟着挪动疼痛的肌肉，但那种额外的压力消失了。</p><p>Fletcher吻了吻他的鼻尖——永远不要被一个Alpha的温柔举动骗到——手指却顶向他的后穴。他的结被Ray骑到消退，但老二依然硬着。喉结和嘴唇上留着咬痕，Fletcher目光灼热，一点也不在乎自己看上去像个贱货，Ray一定是脑子烧坏了才觉得这样很辣。Ray难耐地绞紧那根手指，试图让它推入得更深时，Fletcher却抽出它，悠闲地将那只手枕在脑后。</p><p>Fletcher什么都没说，也不需要。某种直觉告诉Ray，这贱货非得插在Ray的嘴里前后进出他的老二直到爽，才会愿意把手指——或者他身上的其他部分——送进Ray的屁股里。</p><p>Ray还真让他那么做了。Fletcher骑在他头顶把阴茎干进他嘴里的力度堪称野蛮，但Ray不会为此而抱怨——被任意使用事实上让他感觉很爽，他的喉咙顺从地大张，唾液淌出嘴角，邀请Fletcher重复地撞进他的喉咙深处。他发出狼狈的呜呜声，调整呼吸，把嘴唇渴求地分开重新等待对方把老二捅进来。被干到有些失神，荷尔蒙终于不再搞砸他的脑子。当Ray从餍足的边缘慢慢拉回来时，那个Alpha抽出来把自己撸到射，精液点缀在Ray的胸膛上。</p><p>Ray平缓呼吸后才坐起来，把两腿挪下床。今晚的发情期似乎暂时告一段落，但Fletcher却没有。Ray需要找个办法打发走这个Alpha，警告他把嘴巴闭紧点，在到浴室清洗干净自己，一切明天再说——不管这个alpha有多少花招或者闻起来有多好，这毕竟不是长久之计。Ray的脑海里掠过这些短暂的想法，并没有表现出来，然而Fletcher看他一眼就已经懂了。</p><p>“我猜这是我退场的时候了，对吧？”</p><p>“大概吧，”Ray说。“遇到一个女同Alpha而不是我，她或许会让你插进她的阴道里。”</p><p>“你的发情期还会回来，”Fletcher耸耸肩。“到时候你要怎么办？到性用品店买个环？往你的屁股里塞上一截橡胶假装那是你要的Alpha的老二？还是到酒吧买醉然后找个O？”</p><p>Ray坐在床边，捏了捏眉心。“我——”该死，在Fletcher开口前这一切感觉很合理。</p><p>Fletcher大大喇喇往Ray身边一坐，手掌抚上Ray的大腿。“我不会陈腔滥调说我们的灵魂有多么契合，但想想我们能对彼此做的那些糟糕，下流的事，”Fletcher的勾引真是明目张胆，“我可以开车送你去酒吧，当你在里头疯狂寻找alpha度过发情期的时候在车里等你，亲爱的，这项服务免费。或者——”Fletcher加重语气，就像Ray听不懂其中的停顿似的。“——我们一起去浴室，让我来向你展示一些我从omega同性恋那里学到的东西。”</p><p>Ray盯着他看了很久，久得那个Alpha似乎担心起自己的人身安全了——或者别的方面的安全——但Ray只是奇怪为什么眼前这个贱货是第一个有胆量对他说这个的人。从各方面来说，如果你要投票选一个胆气过人的alpha，Fletcher甚至都不会在那些选项里出现。</p><p>他也许该约法三章，比如别把你看上的omega带回来，别他妈动我的东西，以及进门要脱鞋之类的，可是在那片刻，他只感到热辣的躁动顺着Fletcher的手再次爬上他的大腿。</p><p>Ray吁出口气，抿住唇，忍辱负重地说了声好吧——不怎么兴高采烈，甚至有点儿勉强。</p><p>就这样，在某种阴差阳错完全称不上浪漫的情节过后，Ray似乎有了一个Alpha伴侣。</p><p>第五章</p><p>很难解释事情是如何演变成现在这样。</p><p>踏进家门的一刻对于Ray来说往往最艰难。情欲流遍周身，把车停好这项简单的任务变得比平时长上两倍。皮肤在衬衫下刺痛，空虚感促使他润湿了自己的嘴唇，何况他还度过了漫长的一天，循规蹈矩到乏味的地步，任何一个人都无法看出他在经历发情期的煎熬。</p><p>Ray把车开进车库，花上几秒钟坐在里面，这时假如有人摩擦他的腿根，他浑身都会瘫软如水。他已经克制了太久，另一个Alpha的气味又离得如此之近。往往在踏出驾驶室以前，他就已经深陷欲望的煎熬。Ray不得不稍微松开领带，并且抵制住把手埋进裤子里的冲动。</p><p>钥匙插入锁孔的声音唤醒了嘴唇，而当他站在台阶上，准备推开那扇门时，他浑身发烫。</p><p>他在裤子里变硬，承受住第一波焦渴的侵袭。反噬尖锐而粗糙。镜片的反光会遮住他的部分表情，然而吞咽的喉结，在外套口袋里揪紧的手指都让他感觉无处可藏。有的日子情况好些，Ray能够神态自若地放自己进门，脱下外套挂好并且回答Fletcher的问题。屋内仍未散去的烟味短暂地转移Ray的注意力，使他不去想Fletcher粗硬的阴茎和结。这行得通。</p><p>尽管Ray真正想要的是索取更多，或者让那个Alpha把他摁倒在任何一个能让他弯折的平面上。</p><p>他是怎么落到现在这种地步的？这要从三天前开始说起。</p><p>Fletcher——那个Ray放入自己生活中的、不知界限为何物的alpha——和他一起进了浴室，给了他一个令人印象深刻，绝对在各种意义上都绝对称得上是犯罪的口活，Ray当然稍微松懈了一点，或者说松懈了不止一点：他当时不得不两手紧紧抓住浴室的毛巾架，而且发出了不止一点的尖锐破碎声响，如果你非要知道的话。重点在于，Fletcher给了他一个口活，于是Ray，理所当然地——像任何发情的alpha一样——认为接下来会有更多，毕竟这个alpha承诺向他展示一些肮脏下流的事情，而且从对方表现来看，他也不是完全做不到。</p><p>可是Fletcher接下来却拒绝操他。是的，你没听错。</p><p>确切地来说，那个贱货当时的表达是这样的。“你可以对自己做各种各样糟糕的事情，Ray，甚至对我做，”糟糕这个词最近在Ray的生活里出现得越来越频繁，不用想也知道那是谁的错，“但我不会操你。”</p><p>省略后面几个字，Fletcher这段话听起来就像一个正常alpha的告白，只可惜连在一起看，这段话里的任何一个字都称不上正常，Ray当时如果不是筋疲力尽，并且已经承受了太多的摩擦的话，还真的会让Fletcher见识一下什么叫做糟糕。但他居然把这番鬼话听完了。</p><p>“向我展示你不是个贱货有点晚了，”Ray告诉对方。“不是吗？”</p><p>“这不是为了我的名声，Raymond，”Fletcher炫耀地咧开嘴。“尽管你刚才让一个贱货把舌头放在你的结上，我想这已经证明了我俩之中谁才是真正的贱货。”</p><p>Ray不该因为区区几句话就回想起适才那一幕的：包括Fletcher是怎么用舌头掏空他的结，并且用结液注满Ray的后穴，实际情况比描述更为不堪，Ray还得自己用手把屁股打开。</p><p>Ray摇摇头把那画面从脑海中赶跑。“如果‘我们不操’就是你所说的糟糕下流的事，我必须承认我有点失望，”他忍不住尖刻地挖苦。“我本来以为你能做得更好呢，Fletcher。”</p><p>“噢，我向你保证这是值得的，”Fletcher轻描淡写地说，手仍然放在Ray的屁股上。</p><p>Ray接下来还说了别的，比如“接下来我们要怎么办，像omega基佬一样互揉彼此的老二吗？”或者“你终于发现自己是个omega了，Fletcher，我可以给你我的物理治疗师的号码”，但他究竟说了什么并不重要，重要的是他发现Fletcher居然是认真的，这已经足够他惊讶了。他不知道Fletcher究竟在玩什么把戏，他只知道这个游戏绝对不是他喜欢的那种。Ray确实约会过不少“先别操”的alpha，一些在出轨，另一些只是已经有了自己的omega，但还没找到顺利对Ray说出这个事实的方式。其中一个现在被人割了老二——尽管这和“先别操”无关，更可能和那家伙混帮派有关系，然而，Ray更宁愿相信一切都是有关联的。</p><p>“你知道发情期的alpha得不到满足会变得更暴力吧，”Ray在桌上敲了敲指关节，“缺乏耐心，诸如此类，我想这和压力的堆积有关。读读新闻吧，Fletcher。我只是那么一说。”</p><p>“这是威胁吗？”Fletcher兴高采烈接话，仿佛Ray刚刚对他甜言蜜语了似的。“天哪，我很期待，光是预告就已经让我硬了——我当然知道，达令，其中一些报道还是我写的。”</p><p>Ray重重哼了一声。对话的下半场已经不再发生在浴室里，而Ray也洗过澡换过衣服，舒适地在自己的床上，靠着他自己的枕头，所以Fletcher的要求似乎感觉合理了些——没有合理到能让Fletcher变成一个理智的，完美的，有品位的alpha的地步。Ray仍然肯定他是个贱货。Fletcher的气息包围着Ray，胳膊环在Ray的腰上，于是那似乎又再合理了一点。</p><p>“我只是在说，”Fletcher的气息在Ray的耳根游移。“润滑太复杂了，也很花费时间。我也许不该把话说的这么坦白，可是无论你把自己弄得有多滑，你离一个真正的发情期omega也差得远。Alpha是可以变得好操的，但以你现在的方式你永远也不会知道——你不可能总是塞着自己去上班吧？那对身体没什么好处，不是吗？而且那肯定也不怎么舒服。”</p><p>这番话竟然出乎意料地很合乎逻辑，它合乎逻辑到Ray甚至没被omega那部分冒犯到。</p><p>“时机自然会到，宝贝，”Fletcher用胡茬蹭过Ray的脸。“你只需要相信我就好。”</p><p>Ray猜想Fletcher所指的是操在一起的时机，而不是Ray在累积的挫败感下剁掉他老二的时机——尽管以目前的状况发展下去，Ray觉得后者更有可能。现在回想起来，Ray一定是因为当晚太累才会相信Fletcher的那番鬼话，绝对不是因为Fletcher当时和他贴在一起。</p><p>“好吧，”回答的速度极快，主要是Ray不愿意接受这个事实。“但你他妈把我放开。”</p><p>Fletcher转了转眼睛，Ray作势要动。Fletcher立刻乖乖松开胳膊，翻身躺到一边。</p><p>他让步得很是时候，因为Ray已经困得不行。所有的乏累都在同一时间涌了上来。</p><p>“润滑剂有什么不对？”Ray睡意朦胧地问道。</p><p>“没有不对，亲爱的，”Fletcher压低声。“只是我没想到你是那种会在一支润滑剂上花上大价钱的类型。我在app上查了一下，两百美元？除非那是可食用的，但我深表怀疑。”</p><p>不管接下来的话题是可食用润滑剂的市场前景，还是Fletcher究竟是怎么掌握让一个alpha基佬变得好操的诀窍的，Ray都不想深究，所以这就是三天前Fletcher拒绝和Ray完成另外那半上床，而他还活到现在的原因。在那以后他们一点也没操过，完全没有，而这可以说破了Ray的记录了。这也有好的方面，Fletcher的这个狗屁计划最终会付诸东流，到时候Ray就可以毫不费劲地把他甩了。顺便让他记住alpha光靠自己是没法变得好操的，句号。</p><p>坏的那方面是，Ray的叛徒身体一直得不到彻底满足，所以它快要崩溃了。Ray不记得自从成年以来他有这样敏感过。他当然还有给自己手活，该有的一样没少，而Fletcher在别的方面也毫不吝啬，可是光靠这些缓解热潮还是很难。被Fletcher压制在身下嗅着对方的气味手淫已经满足不了他了，而且——Ray知道这听起来像个混蛋——这场性爱被延误得越久，骨头里的燥热就越来越无法平息，他也越发渴望无情和粗暴的性爱，能弄疼他的那种。</p><p>现在是第四天的晚上，Ray摘下眼镜，花了点时间把它擦拭干净再重新戴上。他不是非现在擦它不可，只是想尽可能地延长进门前的时间。累积的性挫败让Ray的气息变得锋芒毕露，带着威胁，他每天早上必须喷上点阻隔剂才能出门，否则别人会嗅出他是以什么为生的。可是今天他没有这么做，一半的原因是因为他受够了，另一半是因为他实在分心到无法关心自己闻起来如何。这一整天他都在欲望的浪潮里沉浮，如果说之前他还没濒临边界，今天晚上，Ray已经意识到到那条界线在逐渐靠近，他全身的每个细胞都能感觉到它的存在。</p><p>门在他身后关上，Fletcher在Ray进门时放下报纸，仰头吸了口气然后说“天哪”，语气里全是阴暗的赞美。热度涌上双颊，Ray抿紧唇，一瞬间感到难以置信。这个alpha在装什么？好像每天晚上用露骨的目光迎接Ray进门的不是他似的，那种视线每每让Ray感觉到自己浑身赤裸。Fletcher看向他的方式，就像要把他剥光，然后贪婪地吞下他的每一寸。</p><p>他本来以为这个晚上Fletcher会操他的，可是Fletcher并没有。Fletcher只是摁住他的手腕把他压进床垫里，将他蹭到高潮。Ray喜欢被压制的感觉，他也喜欢Fletcher一面入侵他的嘴一面猛撞他的结，可是今晚他差点融化，字面意义上的。Ray在Fletcher把一根手指放在他身上以前就已经饥渴地倾向他的手，他顶向Fletcher的力度很野蛮，但那不是有意识的。Fletcher堵住他的马眼给他手淫了很久，却不让他释放。挫败的呼吸变得恶狠狠的，然后Ray的身体起了变化。他的洞口疼痛地抽搐起来，呼吸破碎，全身肌肉控制不住地绷紧。</p><p>“终于。”Fletcher说，但并未解释自己的话。Ray在他放开手时高潮，乳头坚硬挺立。</p><p>Ray带着未被满足的欲望入梦，梦里是alpha粗硬的阴茎和结。他醒来时久久无法平静。</p><p>这天早上Ray把车倒出车库时，没有像过去几天那样裆部隆起，阴茎明显硬着。事实上他在出门前已经释放过一回了，他得到的已经比大部分alpha基佬在发情期得到的要多——或者说要过火，取决于你怎么看了——但只要想到出门前发生的事，Ray就提不起兴致来。</p><p>之所以会如此，因为Fletcher在坐下来吃早餐以前戏谑地拿一根手指扫过Ray的喉咙，Ray几乎因这么一点微不足道的碰触而扭动起来。他当时立刻摁住Fletcher，逼他后退，推倒桌上的所有东西，背靠餐桌把自己的老二送进了对方嘴里，从气势上来说，Ray完全占据优势，这他毫不怀疑，可除非Fletcher放弃这该死的游戏，否则不管Ray在这个alpha的嘴里进出多少次，对他做多少糟糕的事——其中一些对方还很愿意配合——都解决不了问题。</p><p>这就是第四天晚上到第五天清晨所发生的全部。Ray早就放弃去理解Fletcher在干什么，或者说他自己在干什么。Ray已经笃定那个alpha永远不会操他，就算他会，他也绝不会让这件事情对Ray变得太过容易。去他的吧。有件事Ray倒是确信无疑，那就是如果这个操蛋的计划行不通，他绝对会让这个alpha付出代价，Ray对游戏也略知一二，这个游戏叫做某个alpha某天早上横尸在垃圾桶旁，被冻掉了身上的某个器官，损失范围如此明确，以至于所有路过的人都能一眼看出他是个基佬。</p><p>Ray是怎么知道哪种温度能够冻掉那个特定的器官的？他倾向于认为这是商业机密。</p><p>现在是第五天，这一天没有特别值得一提的事，除了Ray下车时走得像个醉鬼，不，真正的酒鬼会走得比他体面得多。他没抓住在车库里的那点时间抚慰自己的阴茎，只想快点回到屋子里，因为他的身体似乎有些不对劲。他的颧骨通红，双腿不稳，不明白这是怎么回事：他的裆部留有些湿痕，而他甚至都没勃起。这些痕迹在他动身这趟旅程回家时还不存在。</p><p>Ray该死的没有时间停下来检查自己，事实上，所有这些已经开始超出他的忍耐范围了，</p><p>他其实不想回来这里。预期中，什么也不会发生，Ray也许该直接打电话给Bunny，告诉他我的公寓里有个问题，alpha的那种问题，Bunny什么也不会多问，他只会带着一身肌肉，安静可靠的性格和一个空的尸体袋来敲Ray的门。有那么一瞬间Ray还挺想那么干的——Fletcher今晚会放弃那个鬼计划的机率和以往一样小，如果他现在对这个贱货的了解正确的话——但Ray最终还是长出了一口气。他低头看了眼手表，照旧掏出钥匙，打开门。</p><p>Fletcher的气息扑面而来，Ray屏住呼吸以抵抗黑暗的冲动。现在就连这个也让他性起。</p><p>那个Alpha向后靠在沙发上看着Ray进门，他的视线几乎是立刻就从电视上移开了。</p><p>Fletcher站起来，Ray看着他朝自己走了过来。然后——Ray不知道这是怎么发生的，他们的视线刚交汇到一起，下一秒，Ray就已经把另一个人推向墙，撕扯起了对方的衣服。</p><p>Ray抓住Fletcher的后脑，疯狂地啃上对方的嘴唇，脑子里并未理解自己的举动。欲望和控制欲同时击中了他，很难说他究竟是出于那一点发起攻击。在另一个人的吻咬中，他能体验到同样的震颤。他呻吟着抓紧那个alpha，不在乎这是否造成疼痛，他什么也不在乎了。<br/>Ray抓过对方的手放在自己身上，催促对方褪去他身上的衣物。在发出声音时，他才意识到自己压抑了多久。他的声音从未如此肉欲，听起来淫荡而又饥渴。这个意识猛地划过Ray的脑海，使得他呻吟起来。他推开Fletcher，挣扎着想要清醒头脑，却在后者的牙齿从他的颈部滑向肩膀时再一次沦陷了。Fletcher放纵地吻着他，在他的锁骨凹陷处留下湿痕。</p><p>头颅后仰，那些亲吻让Ray逼近边缘。起初他只是处在震惊和混沌中，让原始的本能和操控一切的欲望主宰自己，在Fletcher用嘴唇探索着他的时候，他忙着将臀部朝前顶，狠狠地在Fletcher的大腿上磨蹭着自己的勃起。动作愈来愈粗暴，也愈来愈失去自制。操进什么的渴求统治了一切。Ray的脑海里只剩下一个想法，把那个alpha固定住，把他钉在墙上，使用他的身体得到满足——Ray不在乎那要怎么做到，操他，骑他，或是强迫他接纳自己。这个想法让他痛苦，因为那是违背他本性的，这无法给予他真正的满足，却能够平息他体内的噪音——这就是为什么alpha通常不同居，他们不信任彼此，而这种不信任是得到一次又一次实践证明的。Ray能够做得出来，他比另外那个alpha强壮，而且他也更容易在事后逃脱。他的呼吸在绝望地加速，只差一点他就无法控制自己了：这时，Fletcher叫出他的名字。</p><p>Ray睁开眼，仍然难以集中精神，Fletcher的拇指抚上他的脖子，摩挲在他被咬过的位置，Ray在那来回的碰触下变得非常坚硬。就在他短暂地分神时，Fletcher调换了他们两人的位置，压在了他的背上。Ray在Fletcher往他的后穴顶入一根手指时大叫，其余的一切都在他的感知里静止了。皮肤下面的张力如此临近，Ray难耐地咬破自己的唇，身体朝后拱起。</p><p>Fletcher转动手指，一道湿痕从Ray的穴口淌出，所到之处像着了火一样。Ray听到自己带着怒意的低吼，他感觉赤裸而暴露。Fletcher的中指还在推进，那根手指上似乎缠绕着他的全部。第二股液体被逗弄出来时Ray在尖叫，不自觉地拉扯到了更多的肌肉。</p><p>“你他妈在干什么，Fletcher？”Ray的阴茎因为Fletcher挤进第二根手指而抽动了下。</p><p>“干我答应过你的事，达令，”那个Alpha回答。“瞧你变得多么好操。你又湿又软。”</p><p>那些猥亵的揉弄让Ray明白了自己为什么会变得不安，他变湿了，在长久的搁置和发情期得不到舒张以后，他的甬道分泌了一点液体，量比不上omega，但足以让他囊袋提起，脚趾都蜷缩起来。后来Ray才知道那天他为什么会湿在裤子里，他的结失禁了，或者Fletcher是这样叫它的——因为太久没有得到满足，alpha的身体会出现短暂的成结期，那种感觉就和失禁差不多，但只出现在基佬身上。假如当时有人告诉他这些，Ray一个字也不会相信。</p><p>但在当时，Ray的眼眶发烫，乳头抵着墙硬了起来。他最后的理智被用在推开那个alpha上了。Ray拉开两人的距离，踉跄着退后一步。他随后踢掉了裤子和皮鞋，转过身，在第一个他能找到的平面上弯折并且对着Fletcher分开了双腿。前臂紧紧地抓住他能触到的边缘。</p><p>Alpha的阴茎对准Ray的后穴，那张下流的嘴贴上他的颈后。第一下操蛋的推进就让他猛地后仰——他的手指挠进了桌布里。这和人为的润滑不一样，他能清晰地感觉到被挺进的每一寸，他那穴口自主地在那个alpha操到底时淫荡地吮吸起来，Ray再次哑声骂了一句操。</p><p>“现在，”Fletcher这个王八蛋宣称。“我们可以来做那件肮脏，下流的事情了，Ray。”</p><p> </p><p>第六章</p><p>Ray在吞下Fletcher的阴茎。</p><p>没错，Alpha基佬们经常夸口他们有多能吃鸡巴——就像omega拉拉会对同好夸口他们有多能啃腺体而不咬破一样——但Ray现在是字面意义上地吞下了那个alpha的整根。</p><p>事实上，倘若Ray不是早就确定自己是个alpha的话，根据今晚的表现，他会以为自己是个omega也说不定。</p><p>现在开始后怕已经太迟了。更何况，Ray该在他对着Fletcher大敞双腿以前就想到这个的。也许他明早醒来会觉得肺里的空气都被榨光了，因为他让一个alpha把他在餐桌上干到蜷起。Ray可以到那个时候再来忏悔，而一颗阿司匹林外加一小杯早餐酒会让这种忏悔的真诚度大有改善。而在事情发生的当下，Ray决定先享受再说。毕竟那个贱货让他等了这么久。</p><p>要补充的就是这些，Ray没有把时间浪费在目光交流上，Fletcher在那过程中也没说话。整栋房子里只能听到某样东西被猛撞的声音，那个某样东西有时是桌子，有时是Ray自己。</p><p>Fletcher在做的事情也很简单：他显然想把Ray干到直接发情。Ray十五分钟前经历了一波热潮，那同样也是字面意义上的。Ray差点直接因此而跪倒，就在Fletcher第一次将他的阴茎推到根部的时候。Fletcher连手指都没用，Ray只记得他抬胯撞进来时性起的呻吟。</p><p>Ray现在是个变湿的alpha，可仍然是alpha，Fletcher顶进来时的扩张力和摩擦仍然存在，恰到好处到刚好够他绞紧Fletcher的老二。Fletcher骂了句脏话，更用力地挤了进来。</p><p>那一下后有好几分钟他们谁也没动，Ray抬起抵在桌面上的前额，试图抓住些什么，可最后只得无力地地垂下头去。</p><p>那是Ray整晚唯一算得上示弱的反应，而Fletcher注意到了。Alpha下一秒便改变了节奏。这一次，Ray不得不朝反向弓起背，用嘴透气，才能抵消Fletcher重重撑开他洞口的感觉。</p><p>这就是第一轮狂风骤雨般交锋的开始。Ray及时抬起一只颤抖的手抓住桌子的边缘。</p><p>接下来他开始反击。</p><p>跳过爱抚，两人都把时间花在索取更多快感上了。典型的alpha交配行径。Ray急切地挪动脚跟，调整位置以吞下更多。他的鞋底在地板上发出刺耳的摩擦声，足以证明Fletcher摆弄他的动作有多激烈。而Fletcher只是摁住他的后颈把他压制在桌上，在每次干进来时撞得他位置前移。顺便说一句，Ray很确定那些alpha香水广告片都是骗人的，没有alpha愿意把时间花在接吻上——他是说，如果连alpha基佬都这样的话，你自己可以算出数字。</p><p>回想起来整件事都很反常，和Fletcher搞在一起以后的每件事都很反常，Ray从来没有听说过alpha也能变得好操，而他在基佬堆里还打混了这么久，不过这不是重点，重点在于Fletcher含混地在他耳边低语的那些赞美，大意是一个变湿的alpha比发情期的o还要完美，因为他湿滑得刚刚好——正好紧到足够让一个alpha感到爽，但又不至于湿到让A滑出去。</p><p>或许是那该死的热潮，或许是因为Ray已经有一个星期没被操过了。</p><p>总之，Ray听完以后脸红得很荒唐。</p><p>Fletcher告诉他时语调坦率而粗鲁，就像某些alpha会真诚但不失肉麻地对omega说出“我亲爱的”一样。有件事Fletcher倒是说对了，Ray从未真正感受过如此放开自控的性爱，他的性向就是和Alpha搞，过程总带着几分小心，他需要准备自己，需要挑选场所，需要注意是否会被Alpha突然成结而撕裂，还得注意别被当做是一个刻板意义上的基佬垃圾。所有这些加起来，已经很久没有让Ray专注于只是享受性爱了，他忘了这种感觉有多好。</p><p>Ray把上身在桌面上压紧，向着被填满的感觉张开双腿，并且把屁股恰到好处地拱起来。</p><p>Fletcher把他撞到流水——一半是因为他自己渗出的润滑，另一半是因为那个Alpha已经半是成结。感觉到汁水随着那个Alpha抽出去而流下大腿让Ray硬到离谱，因为还有什么比这更辣的事？Fletcher埋在Ray的身体里前后进出，直到Ray完全地硬起来，陷入成结前如饥似渴的难耐之中。他被操得洞口大敞，那个Alpha干进来多少就流出去多少。Ray已经渴望Fletcher给他来个深喉以作为第一轮的结束：他现在真的需要含住Alpha的阴茎。</p><p>Ray本来以为事情会这样结束：Fletcher拔出他的结然后射在他的脸上。</p><p>但Fletcher却抵住Ray的腿根抽了出去，速度慢到让人发疯，Ray只会在一种情况下原谅他，那就是这是为第二轮所做的准备。</p><p>它确实是。</p><p>Fletcher送进两根手指，像挤奶似的挤压起他的前列腺。他的牙齿则啃上了Ray的腺体。</p><p>Ray嘶地吸气，起先不明所以。可是某种感觉突然挤进他的身体里，让他尖叫了起来——还记得Ray说那些omega拉拉是怎么夸口她们啃腺体的吗？哦，那和Alpha直男通常以为的单纯咬下去并不一样，要啃到你的omega潮吹到尖叫而不咬破她们的脖子是有技巧的。假如非要拿什么类比的话，想象一下有人在用牙齿给你的腺体通奶——是的，这就是在Ray身上发生的事，只不过他没想到这招对alpha也管用。毕竟生理教科书上不会告诉你这个，除了提到alpha的腺体是雄性特征以外。Fletcher同时找准了两个他最脆弱的地方，让Ray溺毙在了快感里——说的一点也不夸张，他以为自己会死掉，如果不是Fletcher抓住他的话。</p><p>看样子他必须变得更湿才能成为一个让Alpha通过无碍的洞口，而Fletcher正在朝这个方向努力。有一小半的Ray被吓到了，虽然不至于浑身僵直，可他的身体不受控制。每次Fletcher的嘴唇覆上他的腺体对他做一些下流的事，他的后面就会自发地咬紧那男人的手指。</p><p>Ray在Fletcher的怀抱里颤抖得不能自已，发誓事情结束以后要把Fletcher踢下床去。</p><p>然后他就被一串火花击中了。他的手指绞紧桌布，后腰以不自然的姿势抬起。</p><p>Ray闭紧双眼，一声嘶哑的“啊”——他的腺体酸痛到再也碰不了了，Fletcher终于停止拿舌头和牙齿挤压它。他的乳头发胀，下颚因为把牙齿咬得太紧而在发僵。更糟的是他再一次变滑了，流到Fletcher的手上。Fletcher伸手抚摸他的阴茎，于是他意识到自己成结了。</p><p>这一次他能清晰地感觉到自己是如何变湿的，Fletcher接住那些液体后抽出来的感觉也很鲜明。Ray的视野变得有些发烫。他无意识地靠向Fletcher，以缓解腺体被舔开的感觉。</p><p>Fletcher被沾湿的手指捅进来，堵住他的嘴，Ray呜呜地呻吟。他才不管他自己是否叫得像个色情明星一样，他需要那个Alpha马上干他。最好现在就开始第二轮，因为他要死了。</p><p>老天或是那个Alpha听到了他的祈祷。Fletcher再次推入，Ray的嘶喊梗在了喉咙里。</p><p>好极了，Ray知道为什么他要成为一个让Alpha畅通无阻的穴口，为什么Fletcher要摁牢他的胯部的理由也一清二楚。那个Alpha已经完整成结，而他居然就这么直接撞了进来，这种暴行竟然没让Ray因为撕裂而痛呼——他见过有的基佬会为那种疼痛而哭出来，是真的掉眼泪——这证明Fletcher确实把他变成了一个湿润大敞的小洞，所有想被alpha操的基佬都想要的那种。Ray的心跳声大到在他的耳边轰鸣，他无法闭上嘴用鼻子正常呼吸。实际上他把额头埋进桌布里，紧闭双眼，好几分钟只会失去理智一般破碎地喘气。这一点也不疼，可是Ray的臀部还是扭曲了一下。心理关口被过度冲垮，有瞬间Ray错觉自己要坏掉了。</p><p>Ray在别的情况下也承受过Fletcher的结，但那时他喝醉了而且润滑过自己。在只靠自身润滑，这几乎是无法想象的，这就像两个alpha邀请你玩双龙的那种情况，是可以，但免了。不是说这种情况没有出现在他青春期的性幻想中，但真实的状况发生时，Ray唯一能做的反应是被干到两眼上翻。Fletcher肿胀的结撑开了他的洞口，而Ray能感觉到它还在胀大。</p><p>经验告诉他抽出去时会变得更疼，因为Alpha结的根部会牢牢地卡在他的洞口处。可是他们不可能永远卡死在目前这种情况下，灼热的结加速了Ray的发情期，Fletcher必须得再操他一顿，它才会过去。Ray结结巴巴地吸气，被Fletcher推进来的力度而再一次皱起眉头。</p><p>那不是因为他再一次被吓到了，而是因为惊讶。Ray从来没想过另一个Alpha在他的体内完成成结过程会让他很爽，因为他的内壁正和那个Alpha的结紧贴在一起，他能细致地感觉到那种搏动，以及逐渐被撑开的张力。说他是一个典型的alpha吧，什么都好，Ray只知道一件事：他要在完全清醒和没润滑自己的情况下被操了，那让他体内的情热猛然间暴涨。</p><p>“操。”Ray幽幽地说。</p><p>“没错，”Fletcher拍了一下他的屁股。“系好安全带，Raymond。”</p><p>那是Ray这辈子有过的最棒的基佬性爱，但没有一个alpha朋友会相信他，他们只会认为他把一个omega的版本篡改过来自己用了。或是相反，一个omega把篡改过的故事讲给Ray听，于是Ray信以为真——不管他们怎么想，起码Ray自己知道这是真的，千真万确。</p><p>因为他在那里。</p><p>Fletcher压住他，整根撞进来再抽出去，Ray的喉咙因为叫得过于大声而哑掉了，他必须得为自己说句话，当一个alpha连结带阴茎整根撞进你的屁股时，你真的很难控制自己。</p><p>更何况Fletcher还能毫无阻碍地拔出去，再捅进来，Ray每次都为那种感觉屈起身体。</p><p>他的内壁被拉扯到了，但是管它呢，他没被撕裂，而且他全身所有的肌肉都好好的，这真是一大进步，语言根本表达不出Ray献出自己的程度。下一次他也许可以选择床，让那个Alpha温柔些，尝试点别的体位，但现在他就想弯起身体被这个Alpha粗暴地撞到挪移。</p><p>Fletcher没有折腾什么花样，如果他的老二足够好的话，他为什么要？这不是关于它有多粗，他只是知道在什么时期使用它，这已经让他比大部分的alpha要强。他唯一所做的就是给Ray足够分量的狠操。在克服了最初的心理障碍以后，Ray已经能在Fletcher的结滑进来时吸气，那种感觉太对了。Ray配合地自己拨开臀肉，让Fletcher能恰到好处地碾过那一点。粗鲁的撞击和高潮被榨出的感觉让Ray的双膝发颤，汗水则令他的身体在桌上打滑。</p><p>当粗硬的结把Ray钉牢，他真实地呜咽起来。Fletcher的结已经不再涨大，这意味着他会钉在Ray的体内高潮。</p><p>射精的临近已经开始让Ray意识朦胧，快感摩擦着他的皮肤。他再也抓不住桌子，然后他射了，哽咽着继续用手分开臀肉方便Fletcher进出，他一边射出一波又一波浓稠的精液。</p><p>Fletcher的结在射精时牢牢堵住他的小洞，Ray咬住前臂痉挛地止住自己的声音。</p><p>第二轮就是这样结束的，Ray一片狼藉，而且再也支撑不住自己，但他还不打算放过Fletcher和他的阴茎。膝盖开始打滑时，他索性离开桌子，踢掉鞋，四肢着地跪在了地毯上。</p><p>“再来，”他对Fletcher说，“用你贱货的胆子干我。”</p><p>Fletcher二话不说跪到了他身后，把舌头刺进了他的小洞。Ray仰起头惊喘，Fletcher在一边用舌头吸他，一边抬手紧紧地扣住他敏感的结。Fletcher的虎口正好卡在他的结的根部，Ray只差一点为那种感觉流出眼泪。那家伙咬住他的耳垂，听起来可没有多少内疚可言。</p><p>“把我射进你体内的东西挤出来，然后我让你射。”</p><p>Ray有在尽力——他的小洞在Fletcher挤压下不住地收缩，最后终于流到了Fletcher的舌头上。被掏空的感觉令Ray伏倒在地毯上，皮肤下面像是火烧一般。他真的挤出了几缕液体，但那让他筋疲力尽地不住喘气，Fletcher奖励般地吻了下他的穴口，直起身把老二捅了进来。Ray直起背，恰好能让Fletcher转过他的头吻上来——尽管Ray对这个吻颇有微词，可是Fletcher及时地遵守承诺松开了手，于是结腺液高潮带走了Ray的所有话语。</p><p>他的结在排空的同时感觉到Fletcher在把他注满，那种感觉令他松开牙关，任由Fletcher把他吻到失神。唾液弄湿他的嘴角，被Fletcher调情般接住在扪进他的嘴里，Ray低低呻吟。</p><p>这场性爱真的把他掏空了，一点也没有剩。Ray只剩下最后一件事在他的待办列表上。</p><p>Ray转过身，调换两人的位置，按倒Fletcher，把对方刚射精的老二含入自己的嘴里。</p><p>第二天早上Ray睁开眼睛所感觉到的第一件事情是：发情期结束了。他的脉搏平稳，体温也恢复了正常，重要的是，他不再感觉到体内有填不满的空虚，他的呼吸也不再像是啜泣。你可以说基佬间的性爱是各种样子的，可是它绝不会是风平浪静的，有个Alpha基佬喜欢的笑话——而他们通常会把这讲给直男朋友们听——是这样的：如果你觉得自己不够直，一个alpha会把你操到直为止。这个笑话大概能告诉你和另一个alpha做爱所要克服的难关。除非你那个直男朋友是个深柜，那么事情又另当别论。为什么他会提到这个笑话？因为这就是Ray今天早晨醒过来以后所注意到的唯一一样异常：一切太风平浪静了，一点也不像两个alpha刚操过的样子。他在眨了几次眼以后迅速明白了为什么，这个发现令他坐了起来。</p><p>那个刚和他搞过的alpha消失了，这就是原因。</p><p>往好里想，Ray，至少他没有打电话报警或是叫条子来搜你的公寓。他还帮助你度过了发情期，起码你在昨晚有爽到——然后Ray发现自己站在书房里，盯着被打开的空保险柜。</p><p>假如现金就是所有他损失的东西，那么他也许不会太往心里去，但Ray怀疑事情有这么简单而已，一个只想把你洗劫一空的alpha不会花上五天的时间和你周旋，他会在第一个晚上就着手行动。Ray在自己意识到以前把电话打给了Bunny，他带来几个人，将这所房子彻彻底底翻了个遍。Bunny告诉Ray那个alpha没有留下隐蔽的摄像头，或是Ray担心的那种东西，这是好消息，而坏消息——这是Dave告诉他的——是那家伙窃听了他的电话。</p><p>Ray让他们确保别把这件事告诉任何人，然后送走了他们。他打了几个电话去做损失控制，继而独自一个人待了一会儿，有件事一直在困扰他，不是Fletcher拿走的现金让他账户上少了几个零，而是今天凌晨在半梦半醒的时候，Ray依稀能感觉到Fletcher把他抱得太紧，而这让Ray为对方的气味而心神不宁。有鉴于那个时候他的发情期应该已经结束，Ray实在想不出有什么理由能够解释这件事。最后他决定别再想它，说不定那时候他的发情期还没完。</p><p>身为基佬最糟糕的一点，就是你找不到什么人来谈谈这件事。但Ray也不需要。曾经他告诉被指派给他纠正行为的心理医生他差点被一个alpha强暴过，然后那个alpha每次都利用这点暗示Ray他的基佬行为是某种幸存者的偏差——这个和告诉他弥补失序的不是同一个家伙，这家伙是社会福利署派来告诉青少年如何避免入狱的。Ray可以继续留下来听他大谈幸存者偏差，但Ray选择拿起护照跑路。那兴许是Ray这辈子做得最正确的决定之一。</p><p>“那家伙知道如何操一个alpha而已，不代表他是个贱货。”</p><p>“他知道如何让一个alpha变湿。”</p><p>“好吧，他是个贱货，”对方立刻改口并且皱起了眉头。“那么你打算怎么办？”</p><p>这个人叫做Coach，他是Ray唯一的直男朋友——唯一没试图操过的直男朋友。有段时间Ray的爱好是打破直男关于他们有多么直的幻想，细节他就不在这里披露了。关键在于，Coach不混帮派，他也不属于基佬圈子，所以他是倾听Ray这件烂事的完美人选。</p><p>Ray根本不关心这个，那家伙惹毛了他，自寻死路只是时间问题。Ray关心的——也是他希望Coach给他个答案的——是另一件事。“你听说过Alpha觉得同类闻起来好的吗？”</p><p>“你什么意思？”Coach的眉头皱得更紧。“像是Alpha觉得Omega闻起来好那样？”</p><p>Ray希望接下来他不会后悔提起这个。“大概吧。这涉及到一个朋友。”</p><p>“操，虽然这不关我的事，但你也许该告诉你那个朋友去做检查了。他可能和那个alpha连接在了一起。”Coach沉着一张脸痛心地望着他，就像看到十七岁青少年不慎失足那样。</p><p>“Alpha不联结在一起。虽然我浑身没有一个直的细胞，但Alpha真的只能标记o而已。”</p><p>Coach哼了一声。“你真的相信宣传片告诉你的，是吧？他们会，只是没人承认而已——别这么看着我，Ray，我长大的街区什么事都见过。有个Alpha——我们叫他Fix，他是混帮派的——被人抹了脖子，因为和他联结在一起的alpha希望他消失。那还是十多年前了。”</p><p>Ray后悔提到这个了。“有的时候我真的不明白作为一个直男a你是怎么知道这么多的。”</p><p>Coach摇摇头，掏出张名片在桌子上推了过来。“到这个诊所去，就说是我介绍的。给你点建议，趁早断开这个连接。这种事也就做个手术而已。你不会想和一个贱货连在一起的。”</p><p>操，这场聊天完全没让Ray感觉好些——除非有人可以说服他布鲁克林高地的童年轶事和Ray所长大的闭塞的英国小镇不同，所以Coach的那个alpha故事并没有任何参考性。</p><p>他还真去了那家诊所，Dave把车停下时疑问地回头，似乎想问Ray为什么要来这种街区。Ray在前台报出自己和Coach的名字，一个护士给了他一个杯子叫他尿在里面，到那边去等。虽然情境有所不同，但这种要求还真他妈让Ray感觉自己像个毒虫。他在靠墙那排长沙发坐下的时候，确有几个人抬头不怀好意地看了他一眼——其中有几个是真正的毒虫。</p><p>他排在六十三号，大可以到洗手间尿完再回来，或者到等候区的书架上那本有omega大幅照片的杂志——但Ray两者都不需要。他直接对六十一号竖起手指，那个等待被鉴定的alpha不敢再动，Ray挥挥手掌让那贱货重新坐下，自己摇身一变成为六十一号走了进去。</p><p>医生抽了他一管血，让他下个星期来拿结果。Ray友善地问对方可否现在——他不想再回到这鬼地方来，何况他刚才进来时也没记得外面那家伙的名字。那个肚子挺大，体型偏胖的alpha一开始有些犹豫，在Ray拿出钱包里的现金后立刻改口，让Ray半个钟头后再来。</p><p>半个钟头后Ray回来时，已经开始有几个Alpha盯着他看了——在这种街区人们总能迅速地嗅出基佬的气味，而这些人脸上的敌意也清晰可见。幸亏Ray只打算快进快出，而且Dave一直跟在他的身侧，不管这些贱货有多么疯狂也不会惹Dave这种明显难惹的alpha。</p><p>Ray拿到报告，坐在车里看完，擦亮打火机把它点着，将碎片扔出窗外。</p><p>Ray此刻的心情只有六个字：该死的墨菲法则。</p><p> </p><p>第六章</p><p> </p><p>Ray在吞下Fletcher的阴茎。</p><p>没错，Alpha基佬们经常夸口他们有多能吃鸡巴——就像omega拉拉会对同好夸口他们有多能啃腺体而不咬破一样——但Ray现在是字面意义上地吞下了那个alpha的整根。</p><p>事实上，倘若Ray不是早就确定自己是个alpha的话，根据今晚的表现，他会以为自己是个omega也说不定。</p><p>现在开始后怕已经太迟了。更何况，Ray该在他对着Fletcher大敞双腿以前就想到这个的。也许他明早醒来会觉得肺里的空气都被榨光了，因为他让一个alpha把他在餐桌上干到蜷起。Ray可以到那个时候再来忏悔，而一颗阿司匹林外加一小杯早餐酒会让这种忏悔的真诚度大有改善。而在事情发生的当下，Ray决定先享受再说。毕竟那个贱货让他等了这么久。</p><p>要补充的就是这些，Ray没有把时间浪费在目光交流上，Fletcher在那过程中也没说话。整栋房子里只能听到某样东西被猛撞的声音，那个某样东西有时是桌子，有时是Ray自己。</p><p>Fletcher在做的事情也很简单：他显然想把Ray干到直接发情。Ray十五分钟前经历了一波热潮，那同样也是字面意义上的。Ray差点直接因此而跪倒，就在Fletcher第一次将他的阴茎推到根部的时候。Fletcher连手指都没用，Ray只记得他抬胯撞进来时威胁的低吼。</p><p>Ray现在是个变湿的alpha，可仍然是alpha，Fletcher顶进来时的扩张力和摩擦仍然存在，恰到好处到刚好够他绞紧Fletcher的老二。Fletcher骂了句脏话，更用力地挤了进来。</p><p>那一下后有好几分钟他们谁也没动，Ray抬起抵在桌面上的前额，试图抓住些什么，可最后只得无力地地垂下头去。</p><p>那是Ray整晚唯一算得上示弱的反应，而Fletcher注意到了。Alpha下一秒便改变了节奏。这一次，Ray不得不朝反向弓起背，用嘴透气，才能抵消Fletcher重重撑开他洞口的感觉。</p><p>这就是第一轮狂风骤雨般交锋的开始。Ray及时抬起一只颤抖的手抓住桌子的边缘。</p><p>接下来他开始反击。</p><p>跳过爱抚，两人都把时间花在索取更多快感上了。典型的alpha交配表现。Ray急切地挪动脚跟，调整位置以吞下更多。他的鞋底在地板上发出刺耳的摩擦声，足以证明Fletcher摆弄他的动作有多激烈。而Fletcher只是摁住他的后颈把他压制在桌上，在每次干进来时撞得他位置前移。顺便说一句，Ray很确定那些alpha香水广告片都是骗人的，没有alpha愿意把前戏花在接吻上——他是说，如果连alpha基佬都这样的话，你自己可以算出数字。</p><p>回想起来整件事都很反常，和Fletcher搞在一起以后的每件事都很反常，Ray从来没有听说过alpha也能变得好操，而他在基佬堆里还打混了这么久，不过这不是重点，重点在于Fletcher含混地在他耳边低语的那些赞美，大意是一个变湿的alpha比发情期的o还要完美，因为他湿滑得刚刚好——正好紧到足够让一个alpha感到爽，但又不至于湿到让A滑出去。</p><p>或许是那该死的热潮，或许是因为Ray已经有一个星期没被操过了。</p><p>总之，Ray听完以后脸红得很荒唐。</p><p>Fletcher告诉他时语调坦率而粗鲁，就像某些alpha会真诚但不失肉麻地对omega说出“我亲爱的”一样。有件事Fletcher倒是说对了，Ray从未真正感受过如此放开自控的性爱，他的性向就是和Alpha搞，过程总带着几分小心，他需要准备自己，需要挑选场所，需要注意是否会被Alpha突然成结而撕裂，还得注意别被当做是一个刻板意义上的基佬垃圾。所有这些加起来，已经很久没有让Ray专注于只是享受性爱了，他忘了这种感觉有多好。</p><p>Ray把上身在桌面上压紧，向着被填满的感觉张开双腿，并且把屁股恰到好处地拱起来。</p><p>Fletcher把他撞到流水——一半是因为他自己渗出的润滑，另一半是因为那个Alpha已经半是成结。感觉到汁水随着那个Alpha抽出去而流下大腿让Ray硬到离谱，因为还有什么比这更辣的事？Fletcher埋在Ray的身体里前后进出，直到Ray完全地硬起来，陷入成结前如饥似渴的难耐之中。他被操得洞口大敞，那个Alpha干进来多少就流出去多少。Ray已经渴望Fletcher给他来个深喉以作为第一轮的结束：他现在真的需要含住Alpha的阴茎。</p><p>Ray本来以为事情会这样结束：Fletcher拔出他的结然后射在他的脸上。</p><p>但Fletcher却抵住Ray的腿根抽了出去，速度慢到让人发疯，Ray只会在一种情况下原谅他，那就是这是为第二轮所做的准备。</p><p>它确实是。</p><p>Fletcher送进两根手指，深到触及他的前列腺。他的牙齿则啃上了Ray的腺体。</p><p>Ray嘶地吸气，起先不明所以。可是某种感觉突然挤进他的身体里，让他尖叫了起来——还记得Ray说那些omega拉拉是怎么夸口她们啃腺体的吗？哦，那和Alpha直男通常以为的单纯咬下去并不一样，要啃到你的omega潮吹到尖叫而不咬破她们的脖子是有技巧的。假如非要拿什么类比的话，想象一下有人在用牙齿给你的腺体通奶——是的，这就是在Ray身上发生的事，只不过他没想到这招对alpha也管用。毕竟生理教科书上不会告诉你这个，除了提到腺体是alpha的第二特征以外。Fletcher同时找准了两个他最脆弱的地方，让Ray溺毙在了快感里——说得再夸张一点，他以为自己会死掉，如果不是Fletcher抓住他的话。</p><p>看样子他必须变得更湿才能成为一个让Alpha通过无碍的洞口，而Fletcher正在朝这个方向努力。有一小半的Ray被吓到了，虽然不至于浑身僵直，可他的身体不受控制。每次Fletcher的嘴唇覆上他的腺体对他做一些下流的事，他的后面就会自发地咬紧那男人的手指。</p><p>Ray在Fletcher的怀抱里抖得不能自已，发誓事情结束以后要把Fletcher踢下床去。</p><p>然后他就被一串火花击中了。他的手指绞紧桌布，后腰以不自然的姿势抬起。</p><p>Ray闭紧双眼，一声嘶哑的“啊”——他的腺体酸痛到再也碰不了了，Fletcher终于停止拿舌头和牙齿挤压它。他的乳头发胀，下颚因为把牙齿咬得太紧而在发僵。更糟的是他再一次变滑了，流到Fletcher的手上。Fletcher伸手抚摸他的阴茎，于是他意识到自己成结了。</p><p>这一次他能清晰地感觉到自己是如何变湿的，Fletcher接住那些液体后抽出来的感觉也很鲜明。Ray的视野变得有些发烫。他无意识地靠向Fletcher，以缓解腺体被舔开的感觉。</p><p>Fletcher被沾湿的手指捅进来，堵住他的嘴，Ray呜呜地呻吟。他才不管他自己是否叫得像个色情明星一样，他需要那个Alpha马上干他。最好现在就开始第二轮，因为他要死了。</p><p>老天或是那个Alpha听到了他的祈祷。Fletcher再次推入，Ray的嘶喊梗在了喉咙里。</p><p>好极了，Ray知道为什么他要成为一个让Alpha畅通无阻的穴口，为什么Fletcher要摁牢他的胯部的理由也一清二楚。那个Alpha已经完整成结，而他居然就这么直接撞了进来，这种暴行竟然没让Ray因为撕裂而痛呼——他见过有的基佬会为那种疼痛而哭出来，是真的掉眼泪——这证明Fletcher确实把他变成了一个湿润大敞的小洞，所有想被alpha操的基佬都想要的那种。Ray的心跳声大到在他的耳边轰鸣，他无法闭上嘴用鼻子正常呼吸。实际上他把额头埋进桌布里，紧闭双眼，好几分钟只会失去理智一般破碎地喘气。这一点也不疼，可是Ray的臀部还是扭曲了一下。心理关口被过度冲垮，有瞬间Ray错觉自己要坏掉了。</p><p>Ray在别的情况下也承受过Fletcher的结，但那时他喝醉了而且润滑过自己。在只靠自身润滑，这几乎是无法想象的，这就像两个alpha邀请你玩双龙的那种情况，是可以，但免了。不是说这种情况没有出现在他青春期的性幻想中，但真实的状况发生时，Ray唯一能做的反应是被干到两眼上翻。Fletcher肿胀的结撑开了他的洞口，而Ray能感觉到它还在胀大。</p><p>经验告诉他抽出去时会变得更疼，因为Alpha结的根部会牢牢地卡在他的洞口处。可是他们不可能永远卡死在目前这种情况下，灼热的结加速了Ray的发情期，Fletcher必须得再操他一顿，它才会过去。Ray结结巴巴地吸气，被Fletcher推进来的力度而再一次皱起眉头。</p><p>那不是因为他再一次被吓到了，而是因为惊讶。Ray从来没想过另一个Alpha在他的体内完成成结过程会让他很爽，因为他的内壁正和那个Alpha的结紧贴在一起，他能细致地感觉到那种搏动，以及逐渐被撑开的张力。说他是一个典型的alpha吧，什么都好，Ray只知道一件事：他要在完全清醒和没润滑自己的情况下被操了，那让他体内的情欲猛然间暴涨。</p><p>“操。”Ray幽幽地说。</p><p>“没错，”Fletcher拍了一下他的屁股。“系好安全带，Raymond。”</p><p>那是Ray这辈子有过的最棒的基佬性爱，但没有一个alpha朋友会相信他，他们只会认为他把一个omega的版本篡改过来自己用了。或是相反，一个omega把篡改过的故事讲给Ray听，于是Ray信以为真——不管他们怎么想，起码Ray自己知道这是真的，千真万确。</p><p>因为他在那里。</p><p>Fletcher压住他，整根撞进来再抽出去，Ray的喉咙因为叫得过于大声而哑掉了，他必须得为自己说句话，当一个alpha连结带阴茎整根撞进你的屁股时，你真的很难控制自己。</p><p>更何况Fletcher还能毫无阻碍地拔出去，再捅进来，Ray每次都为那种感觉屈起身体。</p><p>他的内壁被拉扯到了，但是管它呢，他没被撕裂，而且他全身所有的肌肉都好好的，这真是一大进步，语言根本表达不出Ray献出自己的程度。下一次他也许可以选择床，让那个Alpha温柔些，尝试点别的体位，但现在他就想弯起身体被这个Alpha粗暴地撞到挪移。</p><p>Fletcher没有折腾什么花样，如果他的老二足够好的话，他为什么要？这不是关于它有多粗，他只是知道在什么时期使用它，这已经让他比大部分的alpha要强。他唯一所做的就是给Ray足够分量的狠操。在克服了最初的心理障碍以后，Ray已经能在Fletcher的结滑进来时吸气，那种感觉太对了。Ray配合地自己拨开臀肉，让Fletcher能恰到好处地碾过那一点。粗鲁的撞击和高潮被榨出的感觉让Ray的双膝发颤，汗水则令他的身体在桌上打滑。</p><p>当粗硬的结把Ray钉牢，他真实地呜咽起来。Fletcher的结已经不再涨大，这意味着他会钉在Ray的体内高潮。</p><p>射精的临近已经开始让Ray意识朦胧，快感摩擦着他的皮肤。他再也抓不住桌子，然后他射了，哽咽着继续用手分开臀肉方便Fletcher进出，他一边射出一波又一波浓稠的精液。</p><p>Fletcher的结在射精时牢牢堵住他的小洞，Ray咬住前臂痉挛地止住自己的声音。</p><p>第二轮就是这样结束的，Ray一片狼藉，而且再也支撑不住自己，但他还不打算放过Fletcher和他的阴茎。膝盖开始打滑时，他索性离开桌子，踢掉鞋，四肢着地跪在了地毯上。</p><p>“再来，”他对Fletcher说，“用你贱货的胆子干我。”</p><p>Fletcher二话不说跪到了他身后，把舌头刺进了他的小洞。Ray仰起头惊喘，Fletcher在一边用舌头吸他，一边抬手紧紧地扣住他敏感的结。Fletcher的虎口正好卡在他的结的根部，Ray只差一点为那种感觉流出眼泪。那家伙咬住他的耳垂，听起来可没有多少内疚可言。</p><p>“把我射进你体内的东西挤出来，然后我让你射。”</p><p>Ray有在尽力——他的小洞在Fletcher挤压下不住地收缩，最后终于流到了Fletcher的舌头上。被掏空的感觉令Ray伏倒在地毯上，皮肤下面像是火烧一般。他真的挤出了几缕液体，但那让他筋疲力尽地不住喘气，Fletcher奖励般地吻了下他的穴口，直起身把老二捅了进来。Ray直起背，恰好能让Fletcher转过他的头吻上来——尽管Ray对这个吻颇有微词，可是Fletcher及时地遵守承诺松开了手，于是结腺液高潮带走了Ray的所有话语。</p><p>他的结在排空的同时感觉到Fletcher在把他注满，那种感觉令他松开牙关，任由Fletcher把他吻到失神。唾液弄湿他的嘴角，被Fletcher调情般接住在扪进他的嘴里，Ray低低呻吟。</p><p>这场性爱真的把他掏空了，一点也没有剩。Ray只剩下最后一件事在他的待办列表上。</p><p>Ray转过身，调换两人的位置，按倒Fletcher，把对方刚射精的老二含入自己的嘴里。</p><p>第二天早上Ray睁开眼睛所感觉到的第一件事情是：发情期结束了。他的脉搏平稳，体温也恢复了正常，重要的是，他不再感觉到体内有填不满的空虚，他的呼吸也不再像是啜泣。你可以说基佬间的性爱是各种样子的，可是它绝不会是风平浪静的，有个Alpha基佬喜欢的笑话——而他们通常会把这讲给直男朋友们听——是这样的：如果你觉得自己不够直，一个alpha会把你操到直为止。这个笑话大概能告诉你和另一个alpha做爱所要克服的难关。除非你那个直男朋友是个深柜，那么事情又另当别论。为什么他会提到这个笑话？因为这就是Ray今天早晨醒过来以后所注意到的唯一一样异常：一切太风平浪静了，一点也不像两个alpha刚操过的样子。他在眨了几次眼以后迅速明白了为什么，这个发现令他坐了起来。</p><p>那个刚和他搞过的alpha消失了，这就是原因。</p><p>往好里想，Ray，至少他没有打电话报警或是叫条子来搜你的公寓。他还帮助你度过了发情期，起码你在昨晚有爽到——然后Ray发现自己站在书房里，盯着被打开的空保险柜。</p><p>假如现金就是所有他损失的东西，那么他也许不会太往心里去，但Ray怀疑事情有这么简单而已，一个只想把你洗劫一空的alpha不会花上五天的时间和你周旋，他会在第一个晚上就着手行动。Ray在自己意识到以前把电话打给了Bunny，他带来几个人，将这所房子彻彻底底翻了个遍。Bunny告诉Ray那个alpha没有留下隐蔽的摄像头，或是Ray担心的那种东西，这是好消息，而坏消息——这是Dave告诉他的——是那家伙窃听了他的电话。</p><p>Ray让他们确保别把这件事告诉任何人，然后送走了他们。他打了几个电话去做损失控制，继而独自一个人待了一会儿，有件事一直在困扰他，不是Fletcher拿走的现金让他账户上少了几个零，而是今天凌晨在半梦半醒的时候，Ray依稀能感觉到Fletcher把他抱得太紧，而这让Ray为对方的气味而心神不宁。有鉴于那个时候他的发情期应该已经结束，Ray实在想不出有什么理由能够解释这件事。最后他决定别再想它，说不定那时候他的发情期还没完。</p><p>身为基佬最糟糕的一点，就是你找不到什么人来谈谈这件事。但Ray也不需要。曾经他告诉被指派给他纠正行为的心理医生他差点被一个alpha强暴过，然后那个alpha每次都利用这点暗示Ray他的基佬行为是某种幸存者的偏差——这个和告诉他弥补失序的不是同一个家伙，这家伙是社会福利署派来告诉青少年如何避免入狱的。Ray可以继续留下来听他大谈幸存者偏差，但Ray选择拿起护照跑路。那兴许是Ray这辈子做得最正确的决定之一。</p><p>“那家伙知道如何操一个alpha而已，不代表他是个贱货。”</p><p>“他知道如何让一个alpha变湿。”</p><p>“好吧，他是个贱货，”对方立刻改口并且皱起了眉头。“那么你打算怎么办？”</p><p>这个人叫做Coach，他是Ray唯一的直男朋友——唯一没试图操过的直男朋友。有段时间Ray的爱好是打破直男关于他们有多么直的幻想，细节他就不在这里披露了。关键在于，Coach不混帮派，他也不属于基佬圈子，所以他是倾听Ray这件烂事的完美人选。</p><p>Ray根本不关心这个，那家伙惹毛了他，自寻死路只是时间问题。Ray关心的——也是他希望Coach给他个答案的——是另一件事。“你听说过Alpha觉得同类闻起来好的吗？”</p><p>“你什么意思？”Coach的眉头皱得更紧。“像是Alpha觉得Omega闻起来好那样？”</p><p>Ray希望接下来他不会后悔提起这个。“大概吧。这涉及到一个朋友。”</p><p>“操，虽然这不关我的事，但你也许该告诉你那个朋友去做检查了。他可能和那个alpha连接在了一起。”Coach沉着一张脸痛心地望着他，就像看到十七岁青少年不慎失足那样。</p><p>“Alpha不联结在一起。虽然我浑身没有一个直的细胞，但Alpha真的只能标记o而已。”</p><p>Coach哼了一声。“你真的相信宣传片告诉你的，是吧？他们会，只是没人承认而已——别这么看着我，Ray，我长大的街区什么事都见过。有个Alpha——我们叫他Fix，他是混帮派的——被人抹了脖子，因为和他联结在一起的alpha希望他消失。那还是十多年前了。”</p><p>Ray后悔提到这个了。“有的时候我真的不明白作为一个直男a你是怎么知道这么多的。”</p><p>Coach摇摇头，掏出张名片在桌子上推了过来。“到这个诊所去，就说是我介绍的。给你点建议，趁早断开这个连接。这种事也就做个手术而已。你不会想和一个贱货连在一起的。”</p><p>操，这场聊天完全没让Ray感觉好些——除非有人可以说服他布鲁克林高地的童年轶事和Ray所长大的闭塞的英国小镇不同，所以Coach的那个alpha故事并没有任何参考性。</p><p>他还真去了那家诊所，Dave把车停下时疑问地回头，似乎想问Ray为什么要来这种街区。Ray在前台报出自己和Coach的名字，一个护士给了他一个杯子叫他尿在里面，到那边去等。虽然情境有所不同，但这种要求还真他妈让Ray感觉自己像个毒虫。他在靠墙那排长沙发坐下的时候，确有几个人抬头不怀好意地看了他一眼——其中有几个是真正的毒虫。</p><p>他排在六十三号，大可以到洗手间尿完再回来，或者到等候区的书架上拿本有omega大幅照片的杂志——但Ray两者都不需要。他直接对六十一号竖起手指，那个等待被鉴定的alpha不敢再动，Ray挥挥手掌让那贱货重新坐下，自己摇身一变成为六十一号走了进去。</p><p>医生抽了他一管血，让他下个星期来拿结果。Ray友善地问对方能不能改成现在——他不想再回到这鬼地方来，何况他刚才进来时也没记得外面那家伙的名字。那个肚子挺大，体型偏胖的alpha一开始有些犹豫，在Ray拿出钱包里的现金后立刻改口，让Ray半个钟头后再来。</p><p>半个钟头后Ray回来时，已经开始有几个Alpha盯着他看了——在这种街区人们总能迅速地嗅出基佬的气味，而这些人脸上的敌意也清晰可见。幸亏Ray只打算快进快出，而且Dave一直跟在他的身侧，不管这些贱货有多么疯狂也不会惹Dave这种明显难惹的alpha。</p><p>Ray拿到报告，坐在车里看完，擦亮打火机把它点着，将碎片扔出窗外。</p><p>Ray此刻的心情只有六个字：该死的墨菲法则。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第七章</p><p>Ray尝试以正常的程序去做这件事。</p><p>不是说他不相信布鲁克林一家诊所的检验结果，可是那些家伙仍有可能弄错。考虑到他们还让毒虫自己拿着杯子到厕所里尿尿，任何事情都有可能发生。Ray和那些alpha不熟，不过其中任何一个都有可能把别人的尿藏在裤子下面，到洗手间来个偷天换日，再把完美的尿液样本拿回给保释官，以换取星期日去揍自己的omega的权利。至于哪个倒霉的家伙被换掉了尿液样本以为自己从此与一个o绑在一起，Ray不得而知。他清楚这类诊所的一切把戏，包括他们给o开的那种非法的处方药剂。不管Coach在这里救过多少失足青年，都难以让Ray完全放心。</p><p>所以他现在在这里。</p><p>“我不知道怎么解释给你听，”他的医生说。“我们不做那种检测。”</p><p>Ray不想太往心里去。可是假如这场谈话是关于一个Alpha要求检测一下他是否和一个Omega绑定在了一起，Ray很确定对方的态度会好上两倍，也许还会根本不当做一回事。“噢，Mr. Smith，”对方会说，“我还以为上次你带来的那个家伙就是你的omega呢！”或者诸如此类的废话。相反，Ray只是把其中一个代词换成了alpha而已，他得到的是一张困惑的脸，某种居高临下的语气和“我真的不知道怎么帮助你，Raymond”的推搪之词。</p><p>Ray直盯着那家伙的脸。“我以为你是我的医生。”</p><p>“是的，当然。如果你有背部风湿痛之类的问题，我可以把你转介到别的地方，”Sturgis耸耸肩，“我只是不能给你做alpha联结之类的检测而已。我想你一定能谅解的，Ray。”</p><p>“如果你是在担心违法——”</p><p>“噢，别误会，亲爱的，”Sturgis打断他。“我只是不相信那种事情存在而已。好几年以前，我确实在某本医学期刊上读到过alpha之间联结的可能性，样本取自新泽西州的监狱，我好奇他们是怎么说服州长让他们进去的——那篇文章我也没读完，如果你非要知道的话。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“我怎么能给你做这个检测，Raymond，如果这种事情根本就不存在？也许在德州他们可以找个印第安人预测这个，关于满月什么的，或者别的鬼方法，可是这里是纽约，我有名声需要维护，何况就算我想，我也不知道怎么去做——我受到的培训是检查ao标记的。”</p><p>“看得出来。”Ray说。</p><p>“最后再补充一点，”Sturgis冲他眨一下右眼，似乎对自己的风趣颇为满意，“州立法规，我不能在知情的情况下参与或者协助alpha之间的性犯罪行为，哪怕我给你抽一滴血——即便出发点是好的——都相当于知情或者协助。”</p><p>“可是在布鲁克林他们有专门验这个的诊所。”</p><p>“当然，”他的家庭医生说，“我想那些家伙也没别的事情好干了。”</p><p>“我插一句，”Ray说，“只要他们不给Alpha做这方面的检测，样本就绝不会出现，只要这方面的样本不出现，他们就有借口继续不给Alpha做合法的检测，我说对了没有？”</p><p>“呃。”Sturgis说。</p><p>Ray竖起一根手指。“我还没有说完。他们只给alpha做ao标记测试，因此被记录在案的也就只有能标记omega的a——至于其余的alpha和omega，那些家伙就只能听天由命了。假如一个alpha真的和另一个连在了一起，那有什么关系，反正他是个贱货。”</p><p>“Raymond，”Sturgis堆笑说道，“我可没有——”</p><p>“我说等一下，”Ray说，“假如一个得不到测试的alpha在困惑、茫然的情况下只能自己挽救自己，他决定去把那个alpha杀掉，以为这样一来他就能够正确地标记一个omega了，反正他已经犯法，杀人又有什么关系？万一他为此而锒铛入狱，又有谁会关心呢？Alpha的犯罪率据说是很高的，这是得到新闻证实的。就算他安分守己，一个被联结了的alpha也只是一个笑话而已，毕竟他参与了——我引用你一下——‘alpha之间的性犯罪行为。’”</p><p>“呃，”Sturgis苦笑了。“这种看待事物的观点有点黑暗，不是吗？”</p><p>“我怎么知道，”Ray抬了抬眼镜，“我又不是印第安人。”</p><p>Ray扔下张大嘴巴的Sturgis，离开了那家伙的办公室。下星期的这个时候他会有个新的医生，不过那又会有什么区别？那家伙会用同样的方式告诉他根本不存在alpha之间的联结，只不过表达有所不同而已。看来，没有别的方式能够确切地知道结果，Ray要么相信那家面目可疑的诊所的报告，要么相信他自己。或许Fletcher就是为了这个才跑的——和一个像Ray这样的alpha联结在一起可以让很多家伙跑掉，Fletcher为什么不会是其中之一？</p><p>还有一个办法能够知道Ray是否和一个Alpha联结了，最老式的办法。</p><p>“不行，”Coach说，好像Ray刚说了一通他听过的最荒唐的话。</p><p>“你意识到我不是第一天当基佬，对吧？”Ray皱眉，“我知道我在干什么。”</p><p>“我说不行，”Coach瞪着他，“这是我听过的最蠢的计划。”</p><p>“好吧，”Ray眨眨眼，“但今晚和明晚我都在家，只是顺便一提。”</p><p>Coach摇摇头，继续回去吼Ernie跳绳。他没再朝Ray看过一眼，也没有送他出门。</p><p>第二天晚上什么也没有发生，但是第三天晚上，Ray站在自己的家门前看着某个地方，确切地来说，是Coach的车尾箱。Ray看看车尾箱里那家伙，摇摇头，然后转过头望向Coach。</p><p>“干嘛？”Coach说，“我以为他是你喜欢的类型。”</p><p>“他是，”Ray诧异得脸都皱了起来。“我只是意外你有留心。”</p><p>“我留心很多事。比如说，如果你和我再不把这家伙弄进去的话，人们就会开始好奇，人们一旦开始好奇，就会想知道为什么一个a会神志不清地躺在我的车里。”</p><p>“话虽如此，”Ray点点头，“我还是没想到你会真的去干这个。”</p><p>Coach叹口气，似乎觉得没有讨论的必要。“顺便一提，这家伙没那么醉，”那些注意事项就写在Coach的脸上，“你确定你能搞定一个发情中的alpha？”</p><p>“也许吧，”抱着双臂的Ray说。“如果你愿意留下来帮忙我也不反对。”</p><p>他是在开玩笑，但Coach瞪了他一眼，好像他真的会那么做似的。Coach的车子从前门车道离开后，Ray把门关上，瞥了眼那个alpha。后者正靠在门边，封嘴的塑料胶布后面发出呜呜声。Ray能闻到这个alpha在发情，他闻起来让人反感，像是什么东西烧焦了似的。</p><p>Coach又一次出色地完成了委托。这个Alpha完全符合Ray的条件：他不仅正在发情，而且他是个贱货。</p><p>Ray为什么会知道？两周以前Ray见过这个alpha。对方不记得他了，Ray却对这个小杂种长什么样子一清二楚。Ray更记得的是，后者的膝头抱着他自己的omega，另一只手却伸进了桌布下面Ray的裤子里，Ray屏住一口气被这家伙撸到高潮，因为他不想让Mickey难堪——那是在Mickey的一个公爵朋友的晚宴上，而这小子是其中一个受邀请的公子哥儿。讽刺的是，纽约有这么多基佬，Coach偏偏捡回来这一个。Ray本来没想到他们会再见面——这家伙本来是他的类型，如果他不是边把手埋进Ray的长裤里边热吻他的omega的话。</p><p>Ray能说什么？Coach有慧眼识贱货的才能。</p><p>“我猜只剩下我和你了。”Ray对那个alpha说。“还在把手伸进别人的裤子里？”</p><p>那家伙发出了更多的呜呜声，并且惊恐地朝墙边后退。看来他终于想起了Ray是谁。</p><p>“安静。喜欢alpha的老二？今晚你会得到一根。可惜你看上去不像能挨操的类型。”</p><p>对方睁大眼，为Ray话语里的含义而抽了口气，Ray掐住他的下颚，把他的头拧到一边检视他的腺体。弱点暴露出来，那个Alpha颤抖着，看来还真有人相信电视上演的那一套。</p><p>Ray撕开胶布，一声惨叫响起，但Ray置之不理。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“Desmond。”Alpha喘息着说。</p><p>Ray冷淡地抬起皮鞋，踩在对方的腿间，听到畏惧而不满的呻吟。“我说安静，”Ray说，“我对你这种alpha非常了解。你在学校里是个恶霸，是不是？骚扰过的alpha不在少数？但他们都不敢对抗你，因为被摸的alpha只会变成笑柄。你说你只喜欢omega，对吧，Desmond？你甚至标记了一个。你带到晚宴上的那个姑娘叫什么名字，Jean？Jacqueline？”</p><p>“Joan。”这场对话让对方迷惑不解，Ray能看得出来。“那又有什么关系？”</p><p>Ray微微一笑。“让我告诉你接下来会发生的事，Desmond。你正在发情，所以你操了我，”Alpha张嘴想要说话，但Ray把一根竖起来的食指按在他嘴唇上，“如果我报警的话——仔细听好了——你会被送去纠正行为半年，也许还得坐牢，在学校里，你会成为所有把你奉为楷模的alpha的笑柄，但这还不是最糟的。最糟的是，如果我报警的话，那么小报记者就会知道这件事，他们会派人去搜你的家，找到你保留的所有那些alpha的战利品。”</p><p>最后一句只是即兴发挥，然而，从Desmond浑身一震的表现来看，Ray还真的猜对了。</p><p>“所以，”那个Alpha呛了几下后说，“你打算反过来强奸我。”</p><p>“动动脑子，小贱货，”Ray冲对方摇了摇头，“你硬得像根铁棍，这不叫强奸。”</p><p>“不？”Desmond茫然望向他，“那么这叫什么？”</p><p>“这叫做成为一个贱货，”Ray用力拍拍对方脸颊，“你一见到我就硬了，一个发情期的基佬不管多基都不会随便对着一个alpha就硬起来，Desmond，这证明你比我想象的还要没救。奉劝你一句，找个正当的爱好，虽然我无所谓，但这可不是一个好习惯，你个贱货。”</p><p>“你把我弄糊涂了，”Desmond的样子很迷惑。“你打算恐吓我和你上床，可是一旦上了，你威胁向警察报告我是个强奸犯。既然我无论如何都会倒霉，那我为什么要和你上床？”</p><p>“因为你控制不了，”Ray鄙夷地拈起对方的领带瞧了瞧，“你快要经历第一波热潮了。而且你的脑子也早在热潮期开始以前就完蛋了。现在，你在晚宴上听谁说我是个基佬，对吗？所以你把手伸进了我的裤子里，认为我会自认倒霉地任由你爽然后走开？我猜也是这样。你借用了我的老二，那么现在到你把老二还给我的时候了，这叫做等价交换，Desmond。”</p><p>“那么我会发生什么，在你和我了结了以后？”</p><p>“哦，”Ray说，“你的omega大概会闻到你身上有另一个alpha的气味，然后离你而去；你的腺体上会留下咬痕，那会持续几个星期，在你每次想做一个恶霸的时候，它会提醒你；其余的就不关我的事了，哪怕你打算直接出柜我也不在乎——顺便一提，找人帮你。”</p><p>“呃？”</p><p>“在你变成一个烂在监狱里的垃圾以前，”Ray痛心疾首地点头，“那会浪费掉一根很棒的老二。”</p><p>性很棒，但是除此之外的一切都很糟，那个小杂种最后靠在Ray的肩上痛哭流涕，一边射了一波又一波一边把鼻涕眼泪抹到Ray的衬衫上。换做别的情况，Ray本来会给他一个耳光——那是件Ray很喜欢的衬衫——但最后他还是勉强改变了主意，僵硬地伸手拍了拍那男孩的头。成为一个符合别人期望的alpha是很困难的一件事，Ray自己也经历过那个阶段。尽管这个小杂种各方面都不值得同情，但Ray不是有资格审判他的那个。说到底，Ray也只想随便找个alpha上床，看看自己是否真的体内存在联结而已。他的动机又有多高尚？</p><p>总而言之，小屁孩一边把他摁在床上不让他走，一边哭哭啼啼地干起了第二轮，现在回想起来简直是一场灾难。Ray竟然没把这家伙扫地出门，连他自己都佩服自己。他没把他认识这男孩的事告诉Coach，现在看来是个明智的决定——否则后者绝对会在他耳边大吼大叫，“而你现在才告诉我？”——其实完全没必要这样反应过度。Ray只是没想到Desmond还是个处男，他刚把手放到那家伙的结上后者就朝他紧挨了过来，根本不需要任何更多的鼓励。</p><p>好消息是不需要用上武力——Ray不喜欢把房子弄得一团糟；坏消息是，刚过成熟期的Alpha在离开时紧抱着他不放，提到了一些他会长大之类的话，还问了Ray这个世界上允许alpha结婚的国家。倘若Alpha的联结真的存在，Ray同情以后会和Desmond联结在一起的那个倒霉家伙。Ray以后再也不和深柜基佬搞了，他们似乎会管第一个给他们破处的人叫妈妈。Ray在那种联想所带来的恶寒中关上了门。</p><p>这场性爱让Ray搞清楚了两件事。第一件事是：他的身体没有任何异常。</p><p>另一件事情是：他的脑子似乎出问题了。</p><p>Ray这个星期已经尝试两次和陌生人做爱，一次是和一个结婚前打算狂欢一把的alpha，他们各取所需，另一次则是在车里，和一个Rosalind的顾客。后者是个omega而且非常进取，后面这件事是个糟糕的人生选择，但Ray必须要知道如果是omega会有什么不一样。</p><p>两次都印证了Ray的猜测，他不会在性爱结束后抱着马桶呕吐，或许那个所谓的联结并不存在。即便存在，那也ao之间的结合不一样，Ray似乎有的是和别人上床的自由，他的身体对此没有异议，他完全能爽到，从开头到结束他都不曾感觉到自己有所归属。他可以忘掉这件倒霉事，继续自己之前的生活，和合适的alpha上床，如常买醉，只要他想。</p><p>如果他想。</p><p>“我要杀了那个贱人。”Ray对Coach说。</p><p>“我不明白，”Coach说，“你刚刚说那家伙没有影响你做爱的胃口。”</p><p>“对，但他毁掉了我的每一场性爱。”Ray皱着眉头。“每次我做爱时，他都在那里。”</p><p>“你是说‘在那里’的在那里？”Coach摇摇头，“这真的很诡异，Ray。”</p><p>“不是字面意义上的‘在那里’，”Ray说，“但是在我的脑子里。他知道，而且我知道他知道。他会提出建议，有时候他就像在我的耳边说话，有的时候他和别人一起操我，或者就在旁边看着。说不定他在拉斯维加斯操哪个omega舞女的时候我也会知道，而且我还会感到爽。该死，我为什么要恶心我自己，现在我知道为什么你说的那个alpha——”</p><p>“Fix，”Coach补充道。</p><p>“——会杀掉和他连在一起的alpha，”Ray没理他，“不能怪他。我要杀了那家伙。”</p><p>“或者你也可以去做手术。”</p><p>“我是不会让那家伙把手放在我身上的，”Ray一副看到脏东西无法忍受的样子，“那是个兽医诊所。你认识的那家伙在一个兽医诊所给alpha做断开联结手术，而且还没有执照。”</p><p>“这种事本来就不合法，我能说什么？”Coach耸耸肩，“如果我标记了一个omega，我这辈子都会觉得别的omega闻起来像屎，而你却觉得这辈子都能和别人做爱是你所经历的最糟糕的事？你知道你从我这儿得不到任何同情对吧，除非你是一个被标记的omega。”</p><p>“真是抱歉，”Ray抬了抬眼镜，“我真没想到直男的生活这么艰难。”</p><p>Coach翻了个白眼。“还有一条路可走，你知道吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“找到那个alpha，和他谈谈，”Coach建议。“我是说不上床的那种谈，Ray。”</p><p>Ray告诉他这是性别歧视，Coach却只是朝他投来一个你知道我在说什么的眼神。</p><p>Ray决定自己解决这件事，就像他发现自己是个基佬时所做的那样，就像他应对那段差点被强暴的记忆一样。一直以来都是如此，事情失去控制时，能依靠的只有自己。搜索“如何与alpha断开联结”，跳出来十三页结果，排在最顶上的是“和一个连过的alpha搞”，点开页面并且浏览了其中的内容后，Ray没被吓到，只是皱起了眉头。他盯着网页上的图片。</p><p>哇哦。看起来你得喝得够醉才能说服自己做这个。而且你也不能直接上Craigslist去找一个和别人联过的a。那种家伙通常很隐蔽，幸运的是，Ray恰好认识一个帮得上忙的人。</p><p>“噢。天哪，”Rosalind坐在她的桌子后面，仰起线条分明的脸，“你是个——”</p><p>“是的。”Ray打断。</p><p>“而你需要我帮你找——”</p><p>“没错。”Ray再次礼貌地打断对方。</p><p>对视更像是alpha间的相互交锋。终于，Rosalind对他笑了起来，轮到Ray惊讶了。</p><p>“你是个alpha。”</p><p>“没错，Ray，”Rosalind抬起下颚，“没必要愧疚，你假定我是个o，这很自然。”</p><p>“我只是以为——我从未想过你是——”Ray愕然说，他从未往那方面想过。</p><p>“什么，基佬？”Rosalind对他眨了眨一只眼，“你大可以说出来。只是别对Mickey提到那个词，他不喜欢。我不认为那和是什么有关系，我们只是找到了彼此，就这么简单。”</p><p>“当然，”Ray的感觉很复杂，成功生活在一起的Alpha伴侣，这种事情可不是每天都发生。“关于那件事——”</p><p>“我正好认识一个这样的alpha，或者说一对这样的alpha。但你确定？Ray？”</p><p>Ray深吸了口气然后说是的。</p><p>这将会很不寻常，既然Ray现在已经知道Alpha间的联结是确切存在的，和一个连过的alpha做爱，等于和一对alpha做爱，Ray不想把事情弄得太过复杂，但Ros告诉他这对alpha一向都是这样的，他们分享猎物，而Ray的出现只是他们伴侣生活中的一个调剂而已。</p><p>所有的事情加起来，导致Ray现在出现在了一家酒店的过道里。没有人知道他到这里来打算干什么，但他还是全无必要地紧张。酒精开始在他的血液里起作用了，让来到这里这个决定不像一开始那样荒谬。确认房号无误以后，Ray习惯性地理了理领带，再抬起手敲门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第八章</p><p> </p><p>不管Rosalind为他准备了什么惊喜，Ray都认为自己早有准备。可是，酒店房门在眼前打开的那一刻，Ray发现自己还是太乐观了。</p><p>里面是有Alpha，但不是一对，是一个。更糟糕的是，他们认识。</p><p>“Fletcher。”</p><p>“晚上好啊，”里头那个Alpha说，“Raymondo。”</p><p>Ray不是没有想象过和这个贱货再见面，但不是在这种情况下。私人侦探端着杯苏格兰威士忌，看来给Ray开门前他正在度过一段愉快的小酌时光。换成别的Alpha，这时候已经为空气中浓度过高的沉默而感到窒息了，可是偏偏Ray眼前的这一个不是怯场的那类型。</p><p>“必须得说，我有点儿失望。我本以为你不会来。”</p><p>“千万别失望，”Ray说，“我马上就走。”</p><p>为了到这儿来Ray喝了几杯酒，他应该庆幸自己还知道门在哪里。他正要直奔它而去的时候，另一个Alpha拦住了他。Ray可以轻易地将他推开，但他更迷惑于自己的反应。当Fletcher靠近他时，他的心跳平缓下来，他的呼吸稳定了。Ray朝那张脸审视了好一会儿。</p><p>“我以为约我来这里的是一对Alpha。”</p><p>“这儿确实有一对，”Fletcher说，“你正瞧着他们哪。”</p><p>这或许是Ray不知道的什么新型笑话，只在基佬圈子里流行的那种，但他很怀疑。</p><p>“来吧，”Fletcher晃了晃杯中冰块，“陪我喝一杯。难道你不想知道我为什么在这里？”</p><p>Ray今天晚上不想听故事，但是Fletcher的厚颜无耻之外还有某种东西，让他停住了脚步。十分钟后，Ray已经在一把舒适的扶手椅上坐了下来，看着那个Alpha把同样的酒斟往他的杯中。现在计划已经破产，Ray反倒松了一口气：听起来不像他，但他今晚不想做爱。</p><p>“那么，Big Dave，Daily Mail的编辑大佬，要知道Laura Pressfiled的去向。既然我在你家，我想我最好利用我住下来的这段时间捞点猛料。因为你知道她在哪，对吧，你有预感Mickey会让你找她，所以你‘尽职调查’了一番。在私家侦探这行，谣言传播得很快，”Fletcher停止杯里斟酒，对Ray暧昧一笑，“尽管我得说一句，你本来可以找我查的。”</p><p>“所以你窃听了我的手机，”Ray无视了对方的调情。“那为什么要跑，Fletcher？”</p><p>“完全是求生本能，真的，”Fletcher耸耸肩，“你看上去不像是能接受联结的那种类型。而一旦你发现我们联在了一起，Raymond，多米诺骨牌就会开始落下。我说对没有？”</p><p>“于是你打算把我洗劫一空。”</p><p>“只是拿走我应得的那份而已。”</p><p>“顺便清空我的保险柜？”</p><p>“在我倒回来以前，你本来就要付钱给我。”</p><p>“哦。”Ray说，“所以呢？”</p><p>“所以我离开时收取适当的费用，这很正常。”</p><p>Fletcher是他见过的最厚脸皮的人，但现在Ray已经对这一点见怪不怪了。</p><p>“你的意思是你那天晚上就已经知道你和我连在了一起。”</p><p>Fletcher眨了眨眼。“我真的应该拿这把勺子捅死你。”Ray说。</p><p>“往这个方面想，亲爱的，”Fletcher赶紧说。“我只是给你家的安保系统做了个检测。”</p><p>Ray拿起酒杯，一饮而尽，然后摇了摇头。“如果你只有这些话要说，贱货，你在浪费我的时间。现在请你从这里出去，因为我等的人很快就要来了，”</p><p>“他们不会来了，Ray，”Fletcher同情地看着他。“事实上，你在等的他们是我。”</p><p>这是Fletcher第二次使用那个奇怪的表达了，Ray不能再把它当做一个玩笑看待。</p><p>“你在说什么，你这个胡思乱想的家伙？”</p><p>Fletcher端起杯子，轻轻碰了碰Ray的杯沿。“接下来我要告诉你的，甜心，我从没告诉过任何人，所以如果我是你的话我将会感到非常荣幸。”</p><p>“请不要告诉我你17岁时标记过一个omega，他是个好男孩，你们是在弗罗里达的什么鸟不拉屎的地方认识的，你实在不舍得和他断开之类的狗屎——我经历过这种谈话。”</p><p>那白痴大笑起来。“你真是惊喜不断，Raymond。”</p><p>Ray对他翻了个白眼，抓过他手里的瓶子给自己倒了第二杯。“你到底要说什么？”</p><p>“噢，”Fletcher说，“恐怕我要告诉你的事比不上佛罗里达那家伙。他后来怎么样了？”</p><p>“鬼知道，回去娶他的omega了，”Ray皱着眉，“你在浪费我们俩的时间，贱货。”</p><p>Fletcher翘起一条腿，后仰靠到椅背上，意味深长地看了看他。</p><p>“我不是生来就是个Alpha，Ray，”Fletcher说，“这就是我要说的。”</p><p>Ray可以开个玩笑：那么你生来是个贱货咯？但他不认为Fletcher是那种意思，而且他也不想开那种玩笑。事实上，他不确定该说些什么。他只是感觉酒精轰地一下涌上了脑袋。</p><p>“你说不是是什么意思？”</p><p>“拜托，Raymond，”Fletcher挺友好地瞅着他，“你很清楚我的意思。”</p><p>Ray知道自己应该勃然大怒，但他只是困惑地盯着Fletcher瞧。他或许应该庆幸自己这个星期以来已经经历了太多的荒唐事，所以当Fletcher说完后，Ray并没有震惊到张大嘴巴。</p><p>“我猜我俩是在差不多的地方长大的，”Fletcher还在往下说。“偏僻小镇？只有一座教堂？唯一能和你聊聊关于omega的问题的除了那些饥饿的alpha，就只有你的牧师？但是你的问题是不能和牧师聊的，噢Raymond，我的也不能，因为我们的那些问题都不存在。”</p><p>“什么样的问题？”</p><p>“问得好，”Fletcher对他笑笑，“什么样的问题？你瞧，我和你都有关于omega的困惑，你的问题在于你不能标记他们，我的问题，唔，让我们这么说，要复杂得多。”</p><p>Ray清了清嗓子。“我对你是怎么成为一个贱货的没兴趣，Fletcher。”</p><p>那不是刻薄话，它就只是脱口而出了。Fletcher点点头，好像早就料到他会这么说似的。</p><p>“但是你想知道我是怎么懂得让一个Alpha变湿的，是不是，达令？喔我可以看出你在感兴趣了——这里面并没有什么奥秘，Raymond，我只是刚好对两种性别都了解一点儿，而且我刚来纽约的时候认识了不少和我一样的家伙，他们教会了我不少事。”</p><p>好吧，这很合理。事实上，这件事情放在Fletcher身上比任何Ray认识的人身上要合理得多。他不认识任何经历过性别跨越的人，除了那些变装成omega的alpha，但那不算，算吗？Ray终于能够摆脱他头脑里的混乱，然后开始理智地思考了。他把事情回想了一遍。</p><p>“可是我以为性别跨越是——”</p><p>“是不合法的，”Fletcher打断了他的话。“没错。不过要是你容许我说句话，不合法这事似乎不是你的困扰——你可是个基佬，每天都在参与alpha之间的性犯罪行为。”</p><p>Ray哼了声。“再加上，”Fletcher似乎对Ray的反应感到乐不可支，“我遇到的烂事多了，被关进牢里不会是最糟糕的。我有过alpha，亲爱的，那时候我还年轻，以为我们能相伴度过一生什么的，然后某天早上，他看到了诊所寄来的通知单，然后他连看都不想看我。”</p><p>“我太难过了，Fletcher，”Ray扶了扶眼镜。“我还是不明白这和我有什么关系。”</p><p>“噢，我就要说到了。当我发现你和我竟然联在了一起，我就预料到了接下来将会发生的事。你容忍不了和一个alpha联在一起，亲爱的，既然纽约州不允许实施断开联结的手术，我猜你会解决造成问题的那个人，也就是我。哪怕你愿意接受这个事实，别忘了我还不是一个天生的alpha，我可不希望哪天早上醒来历史重演，因为你看上去像是睚眦必报的类型。”</p><p>“所以你跑了。”Ray讥讽地说。</p><p>“应该说，我采取了必要的措施。”</p><p>“那为什么现在回来？”</p><p>“因为用从你那儿拿走的钱，”Fletcher冲他抛了个媚眼。“我完成了最后一期的手术。安排这场会面一点也不困难，我用手头上Mickey的黑料换来了一次和你见面的机会。”</p><p>该死的。Ray完全可以想象出Rosalind作出决定时的样子。她一定毫不犹豫地买下了Fletcher手头关于Laura和Power的照片，然后把Ray卖了出去。她真是个克里奥帕特拉。</p><p>“我还是不明白你为什么要跑，”Ray皱眉头说。“我不见得像你以为的那么在意。”</p><p>“是啊，”Fletcher一点也不意外。“他们都这么说。”</p><p>Ray沉默下来，还能再说些什么？Ray不能假装对Fletcher曾经不是个alpha这个事实毫不在意，因为那会是假话。但他的感受比单纯的接受或是排斥要复杂得多。唯一一件值得欣慰的事情是，这会是个精彩的故事，日后他可以在酒吧里讲给别人听，几杯酒下肚以后。</p><p>“再讲一遍给我听。”Ray说。</p><p>“我一到年龄就离开那鬼地方，”Fletcher并不介意地咧开嘴。“然后去做了手术。我原本是个omega，Ray，只不过我从未认同过那身份。所以，你对面坐着的确实是一对没错。”</p><p>Ray现在确信这是真的，他没有喝醉酒后幻想出整件事。问题在于，他该怎么办？</p><p>“然后我们开了第二瓶酒，”Ray回忆。“聊了很多。但是没有一样和他的alpha——还是我该说omega身份——有关。你知道纽约有拥护alpha性别的团体吗？那些家伙每周聚会一次，偶尔举行义卖活动。为了阻止像他那样的人在医院里做手术，他们还有自己的慈善基金会。”</p><p>“等一下，”Coach说，“我没搞懂。我以为慈善基金都是为了支持某事的发生。”</p><p>Ray看着他。“他们要怎么阻止？”Coach问道。</p><p>“规定那些钱不能用于购买可以拿来做变性手术的设备，不然他们就收回那些钱。”</p><p>“够贱的，”Coach说，“你们就聊了这些？”</p><p>“还有别的，”Ray按住太阳穴，他的头很痛。“但我现在想不起来了。我也许告诉了他一些我自己的事，没有什么你不曾听过的。我长大的地方，还有那个试图强暴我的alpha。”</p><p>“你连这个也告诉他了？”Coach吃惊不小。“我还是不敢相信你竟然没杀了他。”</p><p>“我不杀omega，”Ray强调，“虽然他现在已经不是——我的意思是——”</p><p>Coach摇摇头。“在某些方面你真是老套到离谱。你为什么这么冷静？”</p><p>Ray不解地望着对方，Coach打了个手势。“你刚发现和你上床的那家伙不是一个真正的alpha，可你竟然没吐，我记得我刚认识你的时候，你告诉我每次和o搞完你都吐得厉害。”</p><p>“不然我该怎么样，”Ray想了想，“反过来报警？告诉他他让我恶心？找把刀子割掉他的腺体？还是像电视剧上演的那样，冲出去找一个真正的omega，然后从此洗心革面？”</p><p>“好吧，我懂你意思了。后来发生了什么？”</p><p>“什么也没发生，”Ray说，“在那种情况下上床会很奇怪，我是说我没有那个心情，他看上去倒是不反对——我们喝完第二瓶酒，互相分享了一些倒霉故事，然后我就回家了。”</p><p>“然后一觉醒来，发现你还和他联结在一起。”</p><p>Ray叹口气。“你一定要这么一针见血吗？”</p><p>“哦，”Coach无情地说。“只是指出事实而已。所以你不仅和一个alpha联结在了一起，这个alpha还曾经是一个omega。还能说什么？这就是纽约。他留下联系方式了吗？”</p><p>“算是吧，”Ray有些犹豫。“我昨晚可能说了一些傻话。关于他是否还能——你知道，酒精——”</p><p>“你问他是否还有omega的功能？”</p><p>“我知道，”Ray一副无奈的样子。“所以如果他不想再联系也不奇怪。他给了我一个地址，告诉我如果我想，可以和他一起去参加跨性别者的互助会，你认为那是性的委婉语吗？”</p><p>“那是性的委婉语。”Coach肯定地说。</p><p>“我想也是。”Ray喝下一口茶。“总之，事情就这样了。”</p><p>“你会再打电话给他吗？”</p><p>“我不知道，如果是你呢？如果你搞上了一个o，然后她告诉你她本来是个alpha？”</p><p>“Ray。”</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“如果是那样的话我根本标记不了她，而且我想我是会知道的，在我们上床的时候。”</p><p>“我知道，”Ray痛心地举起杯子，想赶跑什么似的摇摇头。“该死的alpha生理。”</p><p>“也不全是坏事，”Coach安慰他，“据说刺激退化的生殖腔能让他们在床上操得更猛，有的o会专门找这种alpha搞，毕竟他们知道怎么让o更爽，他们自己就曾经是o嘛。”</p><p>Ray差点呛到。“你到底是怎么知道这种事的？”</p><p>“嘿，我只是在说，”Coach耸肩。“别太悲观。这说不定是你性生活的一大进步。”</p><p>“你觉得我会出于好奇就打电话给那贱货吗？我像是为了性爱出卖灵魂的人吗？”</p><p>Coach的眼神告诉了他答案。“操，”Ray告诉他。“我觉得你对我的了解有误。就算我和那家伙在一起，也绝对不是为了搞明白还能怎么操。说起来，他把公寓钥匙给了我——据他自己说，他的发情期要到了。‘如果你愿意来帮忙的话，Raymond，’我只记得这些。”</p><p>“你现在才提到这事？你不觉得自己应该一开始就说吗？”</p><p>“反正我是不会去的，”Ray郑重其事地向他表明。“我已经受够了和Fletcher有关的事——如果有一个支持omega变性的团体，或者反过来，我会很乐意往他们的募捐箱里塞钱，但是我不会光为了同情就和那家伙在一起。他把Laura的消息卖了五万。该同情的是我。”</p><p>Coach一副看穿他的表情拍拍他的肩。等到Ray想起对那种表情表示抗议，他已经离开那家他常去和Coach会面的酒吧，回到家里了。所有和Fletcher相关的事情似乎都已经距离他很遥远，这是个忘掉Fletcher和那个该死的联结的大好时机，于是Ray就那么做了。</p><p>他去找Coach喝酒的那天是星期三，到了星期五，“忘掉Fletcher和那个该死的联结”的计划已经成功了大半，可就在那时他接到了那个电话。那个电话一大早把他给吵醒了。</p><p>“我在发情。”电话那头的人说。</p><p>“哦，”Ray说，“你可以给自己来点Barry White的音乐，再用手指捅你自己。”</p><p>“达令，”那家伙说，“我需要的是一个alpha。”</p><p>“你和我都需要，Fletcher，所以请别再浪费我的时间。”</p><p>“难道你不好奇，Raymond？”Fletcher狡猾地说，“你没和一个发情期的跨性别Alpha搞过，对吧？”</p><p>Ray懒得正面回答。“所以？”</p><p>“所以，”Fletcher的语调变下流了。“他们都说那体验非比寻常。”</p><p>Ray直接挂断了电话。好了，你早就知道这家伙是个贱货，Ray对自己说。</p><p>不，这没用，他还是非常生气。挂断Fletcher的那通讨厌电话以后Ray还真想直接开车冲过去，砸开那家伙的公寓，把钥匙扔到他的脸上然后告诉他别再打电话来。他还在想象中痛斥Fletcher的时候，电话再次响了起来，Ray想也不想便拿起话筒。“又怎么了，贱货？”</p><p>“呃，老大，”是Frazer的声音，“出了点事。你让他们盯着点的那家伙？”</p><p>“他怎么了？”</p><p>“他要有麻烦了，”Frazer压低声音。“有人报了警，说这里有一个假货。你认识的这家伙，他得罪了什么人吗？”</p><p>得罪人就是他的中间名，Ray很想说。“你确定吗，Frazer？”</p><p>“警察在来的路上了，”Frazer听起来耸了耸肩，“我们的车跟着他们。”</p><p>Ray本来不想管这件闲事，如果Fletcher要被当做一个冒名顶替的a被抓走，与他有什么相干？何况他到那里去也帮不了那家伙的忙，难道他能把Fletcher重新变回omega吗？</p><p>“Frazer，”Ray听见自己说，“拖延那些家伙一会。我现在过去。”</p><p>在Ray意识到以前，他已然跳上自己的车，开往Fletcher的公寓。这不是为了逞英雄，Ray告诉自己，也不是为了性，也许这很荒唐，但当你在大多数人眼里是一个怪胎的时候，你有向另一个怪胎伸出援手的责任。也许Coach是对的，他真的老套到离谱，在某些方面。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第九章</p><p> </p><p>“操我。”Ray告诉Fletcher。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你第一遍就听清楚了。”</p><p>“我得说一句，Ray，”Fletcher抬抬眉毛，“早知道这招管用，我会早点打那个电话。”</p><p>Ray翻了个白眼。“Fletcher，”他试图和这白痴讲道理。“我是在想办法救你。”</p><p>“对，没错。不过——别误会我的话啊——我还是很惊讶你的第一句话是：操我。”</p><p>“条子快找到你了。一旦那些家伙找到你，你猜他们需要多久找到我？”</p><p>“这话让我有点受伤，”Fletcher夸张地叹气。“你在假定我是个会出卖朋友的——”</p><p>“——贱货，”Ray面不改色地接过话。“难道你不是？考虑到我们认识以来发生的事？别费那个劲了，我是不会相信的。你会说出我的名字，在警察让你打第一个电话以前。”</p><p>“当然不了！以咱俩的交情，我怎么也会等到交保释金的时候。”</p><p>“还真是谢了，”Ray都懒得表示愤慨。“没想到我在你心中分量这么重。”</p><p>“如果只是为了让我闭嘴，亲爱的，”Fletcher说。“你大可不必亲自跑来。”</p><p>“所以说你不想操我咯？”Ray了然点头。“明白了。回见，Fletcher。”</p><p>Ray扣好外套，理了理袖口，直接朝门口走去，一副在此地的要务已经办完的模样。他即将推开门的时候，这间公寓的主人挡在了他面前，近到Ray为alpha的气味皱起眉的程度。</p><p>“别生气嘛，Ray。”</p><p>“让开，”Ray连眼睛都没眨一下。“这个世界还有别的地方有alpha的老二。”</p><p>“可是你不想让我走开，不是吗？”Fletcher说，“喔没错。否则你早就动手了，Ray。”</p><p>“我不和omega动手，”Ray回瞪着对方。“我还以为一个发情期的家伙应该更干脆才对。”</p><p>“对，但是我不想做另一个你用完就扔的alpha，别反驳，你知道我说的是真的。Alpha对你来说都只是玩具，你讨厌他们留在身边。你生气不是因为我跑掉，而是因为我先下手为强。告诉我，其余的家伙都是怎么做的，乖乖留在原地，等待你厌倦了然后把他们甩掉？”</p><p>这句话刺痛了Ray。他的身体不自然地紧绷起来。</p><p>“喔别这样，”那杂种靠得过近，胳膊还揽过他的腰。“我很荣幸。把门打开，看到你站在门口，你都想象不到我有多么开心——但恐怕我没法欣然接受邀请，直到我知道为什么。”</p><p>Ray做了一次不太明显的深呼吸，为了让自己开口时一切正常。</p><p>“哦，”他听到自己讥讽地开口。“既然现在我知道了你曾是个o，我实在想让你怀孕。”</p><p>Fletcher愣了两秒，然后他畅快地大笑起来。Ray心跳得很快。这其实不是他想说的，而且那句侮辱也有些越过底线了。不知道为什么，每次Fletcher在场的时候，Ray总是无法循规蹈矩，他连只是安分守己都做不到。否则他就不会跑来这里敲开Fletcher的门了。</p><p>“你说服我了，”Fletcher对他做了个鬼脸。“那么我们最好抓点紧，你认为呢？”</p><p>事实上，Ray不是那种人。他知道改换性别后的omega无法怀孕，见鬼的，在开车来的路上，Ray甚至没想过这件事。他那么说只是因为说真话对他来说太难，而且也过于丢脸。</p><p>Ray徒劳地张了张嘴，想说点什么弥补刚才那句话。但Fletcher已经先于他一步行动。</p><p>Fletcher把他朝后推，咬起他的脖子。Ray仰起喉咙，于是其余一切都被抛在了脑后。</p><p>“操我。”Ray重复了第二遍，这一回的声音有点朦胧。</p><p>“我很乐意，宝贝，”Fletcher贴着他的嘴唇说，顺手捏了一把他的屁股。</p><p>警察按响门铃时Ray正把手撑在Fletcher的胸前以获得少许支撑，Fletcher从枕头上抬起来一点，大概想就此情景说上一句俏皮话，但Ray腾出一只手捂住了他的嘴：正是时候。</p><p>他们听到那些家伙在交头接耳，陌生人的影子在Fletcher薄如纸的公寓大门外掠过。有人试探着拧了拧门把，幸亏半个钟头前Ray就已经确保门妥善地锁好而且闩上了。又过了几分钟，门铃声再次响起，但这次变得有些懒散，按铃那个已经不再抱着门会打开的希望。</p><p>Fletcher眨眨眼，Ray给了他一个严厉的眼神示意他把嘴闭紧。他溜下床，悄无声息地走到门口，将耳朵贴在门板上。在自己家里Ray不可能这么干，但感谢上帝，Fletcher的公寓丝毫不隔音，而且门板还薄到离谱，你能听到外面走廊上的任何动静，只要你用心去听。</p><p>一阵嘈杂。有人不耐心地挪动着脚步。Ray屏住呼吸。</p><p>“算了吧，”有人说。“不是这里。里头那家伙忙着标记他的o呢，我都闻到味儿了。”</p><p>下面一句话听不清，但Ray几乎可以肯定另一人就此开了个玩笑。所有人都笑了起来。</p><p>“我们走吧，”另一个家伙说，这是个大嗓门，“这地方太乱了，我可不想把车停在这。””</p><p>那些家伙走后，Ray没有马上回到床上去。他留在门边等了一阵，直到确保这些人不会再回来。他们不是正式的警探，只是被派来干苦差事的巡警，幸亏Ray还记得过去那段日子里学会的一些招数，不然不仅Fletcher会坐着警车观光纽约，Ray也得陪着他一起栽进去。</p><p>一旦危险消失，Ray立刻解开Fletcher的衬衫，嫌弃地捏住一角，把它扔到沙发上。</p><p>Fletcher看他的视线里多了几分玩味。这可不是该对救命恩人露出的眼神。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“用omega的样本混过条子的检查？”Fletcher啧啧有声。“你还是我认识的那个Ray吗？你从诊所里偷样本，伪造标记以蒙混过关，而我还以为我们俩之中我才是那个下流胚。”</p><p>“那间破诊所里有很多omega样本，”Ray板着脸回答。“他们不会想念其中一个的。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”Fletcher假装被感动的样子。“那么伪造标记呢？你打哪学会的这种招数？”</p><p>“我在吉普赛人营地里待过，”Ray不怎么高兴地说，“通常都在我老爹揍得我回不了家的时候。如果你非知道不可，那些家伙教了我不少绝活，包括但不仅限于拿茶叶给人算命。”</p><p>Fletcher笑嘻嘻地说：“再解释一遍给我听。”</p><p>“要混过这种搜捕并不难，你需要的只是一个被标记过的omega的样本，以及一个alpha正在发情的主观行为。这些家伙不会费心去分清联结和标记，因为他们根本不知道有联结这回事——我们只需要操在一起，他们就会把联结误以为是标记，这只是普通的偷天换日而已。”</p><p>“不错的解释，但我更喜欢‘操我’那个版本。”</p><p>Ray可不觉得好笑。</p><p>“要完成这个把戏我们需要两件事，一是一个真正的被标记的omega，或者一份omega的样本，另一个是实际发生的性行为，我倒是不反对操你，如果发情的是我而不是你的话。”</p><p>“吉普赛人教了你这个？”从Fletcher嘴里说出的一切都俗气了两倍。“我肃然起敬。”</p><p>Ray没理会那句玩笑。“他们是教了我不少东西，但一切都需要一个贱货才能完成。”</p><p>Fletcher大声抽了口气，好像在表演自己的受伤似的，但他随后安静下来。自从Ray认识他以来，他倒是很少这么正经。Ray克制住不要为这种事皱起眉头，也不要因此而畏缩。</p><p>“你救了我的命。”Fletcher的视线锁紧在他的脸上。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“恐怕接下来没这么容易了，”Fletcher声音粗噶地警告。“我是说甩掉我。”</p><p>Ray想说“怎么，你要以身相许吗？”，结果说出来的却是别的：“这我也清楚。”</p><p>“所以，接下来会是什么，Raymondo？”Fletcher笑嘻嘻说。“把我埋在一棵苹果树下？”</p><p>“醒醒吧，现在早就没人那么干了。你以为我是谁，某个老头子吗（some old geezer）？”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“而且我还不打算放过你，”Ray宣布。“你是射了一回还成了结，但我还没爽到。”</p><p>“那我们最好继续，”Fletcher忙不迭点头。“我好像听到那些家伙又回来了。”</p><p>Ray什么也没听到，而且Fletchr多半在信口胡扯。不过他对这个计划倒不反对。</p><p>Ray分开腿，骑在Fletcher的身上。Fletcher抗议着，两手却环上了Ray的屁股。</p><p>“我要在这里操了你。”Ray嘶哑地威胁。他轻咬着，他的挑衅离Fletcher的腺体很近。</p><p>“上帝，”Fletcher呻吟着，挤压着他的屁股。“你主动的时候真是辣极了，宝贝。”</p><p>Ray甩开他的手，将他整个人摁牢在床上。Fletcher为此发出了一声长长的呻吟。</p><p>操。Fletcher叫得又淫荡又响亮，Ray本来想低调点儿。</p><p>“你绝对叫得像个alpha，贱货，”Ray好笑地说，“但你有个omega的屁股。”</p><p>“没错，Raymond，”Fletcher的语气很浮夸，他在炫耀。“喔，你还什么都不知道呢。”</p><p>“我有发言权，记得吗？”Ray摇摇头。“扶稳了。”</p><p>Ray一口咬上Fletcher的腺体，呻吟现在变成了热切的低哼。Fletcher神色迷乱地转过头，胡茬蹭过他的脸。他们交换的那个吻更像是在互相挑衅，像是两个疯子在宣示对对方的所有权。Fletcher拿舌尖扫过他的唇，就是不把舌头给他，Ray听到自己逐渐加快的呼吸。</p><p>他摁住Fletcher的手腕。更多的声音自Fletcher的喉中泄露，那家伙朝他拱起了臀。</p><p>Ray一把扯下Fletcher的长裤，跪下身去，Fletcher喘息着往自己的体内送入两根手指，直到他能够夹紧Ray的舌头。Ray打了他的屁股一巴掌让他放松，然后操起他的穴口。</p><p>这很奇妙。Ray虽然有过不少和a做爱的经验，但和Fletcher这样的alpha——在他意识到对方身份的情况下——还是第一次。Ray确定他在操的不是一个omega，因为对方并没有变得更湿，Ray将舌面送入对方的穴口，模仿性交的动作快速地戳刺。当Fletcher的肩朝后推，背部拱起时，Ray停了下来。</p><p>“我干得怎么样？”</p><p>“非常好，”Fletcher低语。“你让我双膝为之一软。但我想接下来该进入主题了。”</p><p>费了一番功夫他们才放过彼此。Fletcher撕扯着他的衣服，嘴唇还贴在他的腺体上，于是Ray的动作有些失去平衡。但他至少占着上风。一旦Fletcher把他圈在床上，一切放慢了速度。Fletcher慢下来吻他，另一只手套弄起他的结，Ray的双手渐渐攀上了对方的背。</p><p>Ray发出的呻吟像个发情的omega似的，这不是他计划中的进展。信息素真是个婊子。</p><p>“你知道他们有那种小道具，”Fletcher咬着他的嘴唇说，“把你的结和我的生殖腔连在一起，这样当玩具一号开拓我后面的时候，你会流得比我还多，直到你哭着求我操你。”</p><p>那画面从各方面来看都太糟了，而且有悖于Alpha的尊严——然而Ray抬起腿，缠上Fletcher的腰。在安静下来的一瞬间，Fletcher的呼吸在他的耳侧，Ray抱住他，依偎在他的肩窝上。这里面有某种无需言语的交流，然后Fletcher牢牢抓住他的臀部碾了进来。</p><p>这变成了Ray经历过的最混乱的一次上床。</p><p>两个钟头后他们想起得离开这儿的时候，Ray差点忘了有人报过警这回事，话说回来，这也不是他这辈子第一次逃跑。只不过那些时候通常只有他自己，现在车上多了一个混球。</p><p>警车呼啸而来，刚好与他们擦身而过，Fletcher吁出一口气，背部靠上座椅，他转过头望向Ray，似乎还感到难以置信。</p><p>“我欠你个人情，”Fletcher竟然难得地严肃。“只要你需要，我的身体很乐意——”</p><p>“没这个必要。你还是和你自己的右手作伴去吧。你真的想要帮忙？”</p><p>Fletcher点点头。</p><p>“那么，”Ray朝Fletcher看了看。“别再打这种电话给我。”</p><p>“我觉得你的表达让人迷惑，”Fletcher用自大到讨厌的语气说，“你是说别再打电话呢，还是别打‘那种’电话？”</p><p>Ray摇摇头。“为什么你非得做个贱货？你到底干了什么让别人报警说那里有个假货？”</p><p>“哦，”Fletcher听起来很无辜，“很多事情都有可能。我跟踪的那些背着自己的o出轨的alpha，我窃听的那些假装自己不是基佬的富婆。还有，我昨晚去搞了点好货，虽然那个omega男孩很友善，但是他嫌小费太少最终决定拿起话筒报告条子的可能性也不是没有。”</p><p>Ray真的不能低估Fletcher，他永远能给你惊喜。“你去了色情用品店？”</p><p>“我不明白你干嘛这么惊讶，”Fletcher咕哝，“你总不能指望我靠自己度过发情期。当然这是不合法的，但我很确定那一整家店都是不合法的。所以我就把事情抛诸脑后了。”</p><p>Ray哭笑不得。是他的错，他竟然以为能和Fletcher这种人进行一场正常的，心智健全的成年人之间的谈话。接下来他决定管住自己的嘴，专心开车就好，可Fletcher不这么想。</p><p>“那么，”那贱货在座位里不安分地调整姿势。“你最近遇到什么人了吗？”</p><p>“Fletcher，”Ray提醒对方。“我们大前天才见过面。”</p><p>“对哦。”</p><p>“如果你不介意的话，”Ray深吸一口气不和他计较。“我真的不想寒暄。”</p><p>“就只有最后一个问题，”Fletcher眨眨眼。“我们是要去哪？我不是故意要找你麻烦，但是我的公寓暂时回不去，而酒店又不欢迎我这种人，除非我带着另一个omega登记入住，我想不到还有别的地方了。”</p><p>Ray抑制住再次叹气的冲动。“我家。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出那几个字。</p><p>也许是受惊过度，Fletcher终于安静了。驶到下个路口时，Ray忍不住看了他一眼。</p><p>“这不是绅士风度作祟，对吗？”Fletcher的笑声有些勉强。“拯救一个落难中的omega？因为在色情片里，omega对此的反应绝对被夸大了，他们也不会因为两毫升抑制剂就和你搞上，我很肯定。事实上，这年头就连基佬也不会。不信你可以去找个omega拉拉问问看。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“还有，”Fletcher耸肩，“虽然海蒂性学报告不这么认为，但我还是个alpha，达令。”</p><p>“我知道，”Ray真不知道自己干嘛要说这个。“我——呃，读了一些相关的东西。”</p><p>“你为了我去了解跨性别者？”Fletcher含糊的发音让那件事听起来很邪恶。“老天，我可以感觉到我又硬了。你可不能对一个发情中的alpha说这个，Ray，你都读到了些什么？”</p><p>“呃，能找到的都读了。其中一些真的让人大跌眼镜，我从来不知道Beta也能——”</p><p>“是啊。”Fletcher说，好像完全了解Ray在说什么。</p><p>Ray望向对方，他以为自己会尽量避免提起那方面的话题的。可是不知怎的，和Fletcher聊这些似乎很自然。他这回没喝醉，而且Fletcher和他一样清醒。这种感觉确实颇为奇妙。</p><p>“那疼吗？手术？”</p><p>“我身上没有奇怪的疤，”对方半开玩笑地说。“如果有的话，我倒是可以让你摸摸看。”</p><p>“我不是那个意思。”</p><p>“抱歉，亲爱的，”Fletcher耸肩。“我不是在针对你。只是有的alpha和我上床是为了这些，看看我身上有没有奇怪的疤啦，试试我射精时是否正常啦。我遇到过一个家伙，他还录了像，在我成结的时候。那时候社交网络还没兴起，所以我想我应该万分庆幸才对。”</p><p>Ray没有笑。过了一会他说：“有个贱货——他是我们那个小镇的牧师。”</p><p>“操，”Fletcher的回答很聪明，“直觉告诉我那是个好故事，但我决定还是不问的好。”</p><p>车内安静下来，Fletcher闭目后靠，似乎睡着了。假如他想要听的话，Ray可以告诉他故事的后半部分，但有些事情，他觉得他不需要说出来，至少当对象是Fletcher时他不需要。他都忘了Fletcher正在发情，或者这个alpha和他联结在了一起，那些变得很遥远了。</p><p>“Ray？”大半路程过去以后，Fletcher忽然叫出他的名字。</p><p>他转过头去。“是的，”Fletcher黯哑地说。“那很疼。”</p><p>欲望突如其来地击中Ray，毫无预兆。Ray突然之间被辛辣的alpha气味包围，而意识到Fletcher并不是一个天生的alpha这点也毫无帮助。Ray的喉结绝望地蠕动——一下，两下。就在他舔了遍自己的嘴唇，下意识地忽略身体的讯号的时候，Fletcher睁开了眼。</p><p>视线碰撞的一瞬间，一切似乎已尘埃落定。Ray只有最后一句话要说。</p><p>“如果你见到一个叫Coach的家伙，”Ray语重心长地告诉他。“千万别告诉他你就是那个alpha。”</p><p>Fletcher当时的表情堪称精彩。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>